Prove
by VioletRain03
Summary: They were separated by their parents and as if anything couldn't get worse, Wataru's 'friend' came back to Tokyo. Asaka took this chance, now that Yuichi isn't around anymore but can he win Wataru's heart now? And will Yuichi find a way back? M to be safe
1. Separated

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTRFK**

**WARNING: This story contains Shonen ai / Yaoi !**

* * *

_**~~ 1. Separated ~~**_

_**~~ 20. December, 08:51 pm ~~**_

"No, Yuichi! To love a boy in your position is unacceptable!" His mother shouted. "Why is it a boy, take at least his sister! You can have every woman in this world, why is it a boy? Don't you feel ashamed about it?" She stood up from the white, expensive sofa and walked to the big window in their new living room. Her husband sat in his easy chair, still disappointed at his son. After he had found out that his youngest son has a relationship with a boy, he felt disgusted. The pride of the family would be ruined if anybody heard about this disappointment. He would do everything to not let this happen. He knew what the best was for his son and it had definitely nothing to do with this boy.

"You don't understand me! I love him, no one other! Let me go to him, at least let me talk to him!" He replied his mother. "Please!"

"No! You... how can you... do you clearly know what you're doing?" His mother hissed and pressed her forefinger and thumb against the bridge of her nose to suppress the incoming headache. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on her mental mantra to calm down. The mood in the family was horrible. It had been like this for a whole month now and Yuichi's parents still didn't listen, nor did they understood him.

"You should thank your brother that he had told us about your …love affair. Stop fooling around with the boy, my son. We haven't raised you with love and care, so you can ruin everything in the end." Yuichi's father spoke. Such kind of conversation was already daily, he had given his son too much freedom and he would change it from now on. Never would someone of his family be gay. He wouldn't accept it.

"NO! No one of you can understand me! Since I was little, I have always done what you wanted from me and now when I ask you to accept my only wish; you caged me and kidnapped me to Paris! What kind of parents ar…"

_SLAP_

"Watch your tongue!" His father had stood up and had slapped him across his face. Yuichi was stunned; he put his hand on his pained and now red cheek, glanced at his father with horrific eyes. Never had hid family raised a hand against him, not till now. The young man was furious as his parents still wouldn't listen to him. They didn't even try it!

"NO! What would you do when I would kidnap you and say you should forget the person you love because I don't like the person, father! You don't know a thing about Wataru! You have no clue what a cute and pure person he is! Why don't y-"

"The big-eyed boy is cute, indeed, but have you thought about the people around you? Like your family and what might happen with us, because of your foolishness? What do we need to do, so you see that Wataru isn't good enough for you! He isn't the right one for you!" Shohei said in a piercing and icy voice. Every hint of a different expression than seriousness on his face was left out. Yuichi opened his mouth only to close it again, he was speechless. Why wouldn't anybody listen to him? Why wouldn't anybody understand what he felt for Wataru? Why? After some seconds he opened his mouth and screamed, it was so unlike him - unlike the student of century.

"Shut it, Shohei! You have done enough damage!" He had nearly punched his older brother, when his father slapped him in his face again. This time so hard for Yuichi fell to the ground.

"You had never used violence before! Don't you see what the boy does to you? Go up to your room and cool your head."

"But…" Yuichi began to speak.

"NOW!" His father yelled and glared at him with cold eyes. The eldest Kazuki was angry, never had his son challenged, dared to argue or even snap back at him. The little boy had made more damage, than he had thought. Yuichi stood up and walked to his room, slammed the door shut. How could it be that everyone tried to control his life? All he wanted was _his_ Wataru back in his arms. Why couldn't they accept him as he was? Was he only a puppet which they could change anytime? Shohei felt happy, he had finally reached his goal. His little brother would never see his lover again as long as their parents were there. It wasn't fair from him to tell his parents everything but he hadn't seen any other choice. When he had heard about the two starting to live together, it was like a siren in his head. He had done it only for his little brother's best.

_**~~ 20. December, 06:37 pm ~~**_

Wataru looked with his wet and puffy, red eyes at his left arm, leaned his head against the wall next to him and closed his eyes slowly. Tears were running down his cheeks. The teen sat in the edge of the bathroom, felt only the lightness, whenever he did it. The pain and the sorrow disappeared in the short moment. He already sat there for a few minutes, still looking at the red rivers which were streaming down his wrist, hand and over his silver ring with a golden line in the middle. Wataru was so deep in his thought, he was startled and opened his eyes in surprise, when suddenly someone knocked on the locked door. "Wataru? Are you there? I'll start to cook soon; do you have a special wish, what I should cook for dinner?" Karin asked softly.

The teen viewed at the door, fresh cuts were on his left arm. His vision was blurry and made everything blurry. "Wataru, can you hear me?" Karin asked again, this time in a more worried tone.

"…Yeah, I can hear you…er…I'm fine with everything you cook." The boy replied and hoped his sister hadn't noticed the shaking tone in his voice.

"Alright. Remember that Mom and Dad will be back soon, okay?" She said and waited for a reply, but it never came. She wanted to knock at the door again, but inhaled in the movement and gave up to get her brother's attention. It hadn't worked the last 50 times, it wouldn't end any differnt now. Karin looked one more time at the locked door, then headed to the kitchen. Their parents would arrive soon and the dinner needed to be ready in time. The two lovers were separated for a month. Since then, her brother was a stranger had turned into a stranger. He had changed in only a month. Karin didn't like the new person in her brother's body; she didn't know what to do with him. Sometimes, he would lock himself in the bathroom for a while and every time when he came out, his condition was worse than before.

She started to cut the carrots.

* * *

Wataru stood up and had put his new, silver and sharp friend in his inner pocket. He washed the new cuts at his left arm and the floor which was full of little blood stains. The cuts were still bleeding; nevertheless, the boy slipped his black sweat tape, which he always wore, over them. Nobody knew about this new habit of his. When everything was clean, he looked into the mirror and at his own pitiful self. Wataru saw a young teen with a pale face, ruffled-black hair and dark circles under his usually black eyes which were now red. He hadn't really slept or eaten for days, nibbled on the piece of bread and rested for mere minutes. He looked closer into the mirror and felt how the memories, from the last few days, floated back to his mind. The pain in his chest started to hurt anew and he rubbed the sore place unconsciously.

'_It's all because of him!'_

'_This is ridiculous! Have you no shame?'_

'_How could you do this to us?'_

'_Get lost already!'_

'_You'll never see him again! Have you understood me!'_

"NO! STOP IT!" Wataru shook his head with full force, screamed and connected his right fist with the mirror. The mirror shattered into pieces and some of them were cutting his face and his right hand. He sank onto his knees with his hands clenching on his head. "Stop it….Stop it…I don't want to hear it! ...You don't…You don't know anything..." He sobbed. It was just like the other days. Every time, the boy felt his heart shatter more and more into pieces and how his body would collapse any moment. Some hasty steps ran up the stairs and stopped right in front of the bathroom's door.

"Wataru? Wataru! Is everything alright? I had heard some loud noises!" Karin shouted, worried if something bad had happened. Her brother gave only some agonized sounds as a reply. "Please Wataru, open the door. Are you hurt? Can you hear me? Wataru!" His sister shouted nervously, hammered with her fists against the wood and tried to open the locked door, without success.

_**~~ 21. December, 07:12 am ~~**_

The boy had locked himself in the bathroom all night long, even after their parents had come back from their work. He hadn't made a single sound. He hadn't replied when his mother and father had tried to talk to him.

_Flashback_

_"Honey, come out. Dinner is ready, you should eat something." Wataru's mother, Fuji Yurika, said anxiously. "Wataru… come out there. You know, we only want the best for you. Trust us. It's really the best for everybody. Please, Honey, come out there. I'm worried." Wataru's father, Fuji Takeo, growled in anger, stomped up the stairs and gave his wife an annoyed glance. He raised one of his dark eye brows, nodded with his head to the kitchen downstairs. She should start eating with Karin. He would talk to his stupid son. _

_It was a month ago and his son was still as bad to handle as he was on the first day, after they had separated him from Kazuki Yuichi, but someday his son would thank him for the decision. Takeo didn't understand how this could have happened in the first place. His son wasn't gay; he had never seen the signs of it. "Wataru get out there. NOW! Otherwise you'll get nothing to eat this evening!" He shouted and hammered twice with his right fist against the weak door. _

_No answer._

_"FINE!" Takeo barked, stumped down the stairs and ate – once again - without his son. It was just like the other days. The fight could be heard by the neighbors, but it was already daily, so nobody said anything about it anymore. "If it goes on with him like this, I'll send him to a boarding school; maybe there he'll get to understand what it means to respect his parents and their decisions."_

_Flashback End_

Karin sat at the table and started to eat her breakfast. Vacation would be finally starting tomorrow and Christmas Eve would be in three days. Their parents would be on a trip over Christmas Eve and her brother would meet up with Kawamura, hoping it would bring some color in his life. Karin understood, knew why her brother was like a freak. Her brother still loved Kazuki but as long as he was underage and wouldn't live alone, she was sure it was nearly impossible for him to see his lover again. Their granny would babysit over them while their parents were away; maybe there would be his chance to talk to Kazuki? Someone came down the stairs slowly and opened the kitchen door. Karin looked up from her breakfast, shocked about what she saw. Her brother came in, closely at the end with his nerves, his eyes were emotionless and his skin was pale, his face and his right hand were full with scratches and dried blood. The poor teen had lost weight. Wataru stood at the door, didn't know what to do.

"…Wataru, sit down I'll make breakfast for you and nurse your wounds." She rushed over to the silent teen, guided him to the next chair and hurried to get the first aid box. When she came back, Wataru hadn't moved an inch. He was…lifeless.

'_No please. Not this face, not again.'_

Karin had seen the face only once before. Right before Kazuki and Wataru had become a couple and had a quarrel. She knelt down and started to nurse his right hand which was worse than the cuts in his face. The injuries weren't too bad but there were still little pieces of glass inside, so she first picked out the pieces and bandage the hand afterwards. She wanted to see him smile and cheerful, not like he was right at the moment. The younger sibling tried her best to help, not giving up on him. "You know, Wataru…" She whispered softly. "…if you want to talk, I'll listen and when you want to do something outside, I'll come with you if you want that."

Karin spoke in a soothing voice and finished to nurse his hand. Suddenly, something dripped on her hand which lay on her brother's knee. She looked up; saw the sadness and despairs in the dark eyes. The girl stood up, embraced him tightly. It was awful to see him in such a condition. "Shh.. is alright. I'm here for you. It's okay." She whispered gently and held him stronger in her arms. It lasted a few more minutes before Karin puished her brother a bit away. The tears decreased and the sobs softened. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she looked right into his dark eyes. "Do you want to skip school today? It's the last day before the vacation start, I won't tell Mom and Dad about it, just be back at 4 pm alright?"

Wataru nodded and pressed his head against his sister's stomach again, letting the warmth of her seek in his cold bones. Karin stroked the black hair, her eyes started to get wet. It was painful to watch him, how he changed into a stranger. She pleaded for an end, for another chance for her dear brother.

_**~~ 21. December, 02:05 am ~~**_

Yuichi was lying in his bed and focused on his plans to escape. He lay there for hours, couldn't sleep, the thought of his boyfriend came up in his mind over and over again. How soft his lips and how warm his body had been, how good his hair had smelled. Yuichi remembered the flushing face of Wataru, whenever they had kissed, touched or made love. Oh god, how much he missed him. The blonde could yell from frustration, wanted his boyfriend in his arms, his heart hurt and his body wanted to feel the touch from Wataru.

The need and desire to see him grew with every passing minute, it didn't matter to him if his parents wanted it or not. They hadn't given him any chance to explain nor did they have met up with his lover once, they couldn't understand why he loved his boy so much. He would find a way out of Paris and back to Wataru. And as if a lightning had hit him, the perfect idea came right into his mind. The teen's orbs widened and he rushed out of the comfortable bed, sneaked to his wardrobe. It was still dark outside and so was it in his room. He crossed the room, leaving the light out as his parents would notice it if he turned it on. Yuichi remembered out of his memory the place of the wardrobe and stretched out his hands to hinder a collision with it. Nonetheless, he slammed with his right foot against it, quicker than his hands could reach out. A '_thump'_ could be heard and Yuichi bit on his lip, suppressed to scream out of pain.

"Shit." The young man cursed quietly and looked over his shoulder to the door - waited if his family had heard any of his torture. Yuichi counted the seconds. One, two, three…. After he counted 20 seconds, it was still silent and nobody rushed inside. He sighed out, breathed out the breath which he had been holding in. Yuichi opened his wardrobe, took out his pocket lamp and began to stuff his clothes in his travel bag. He would run away from his parents, nothing would stop him, he hoped so at least. When he heard steps from the floor, he stopped abruptly in his movements and viewed with scared eyes at the door.

Time passed by, neither his parents nor Shohei came into his room. His body relaxed, the tension fell from his shoulders, little by little. The blonde continued to pack and searched in the darkness for a place to hide his bag. Yuichi hoped dearly his family wouldn't look in his bathroom, so he put his bag in the bathtub and pulled the curtain along. The teen, a picture of a prince, went back into his bed and closed his eyes. As soon as his parents and his brother would go to their work, he would escape, right back to Wataru. He hadn't had a chance to contact his lover at least once. His heart beat violently in his pained chest. How much he loved him, how much he missed him.

"Wataru..." Yuichi couldn't stopped the whisper, needed to taste it on his tongue. He smiled by the sound, satisfied as it sounded the same like a month ago. He heard the door creak open and one of the three peeked inside.

_**~~ 21. December, 02:16 pm ~~**_

Wataru sat on a swing on the playground which was near Yuichi's family house. He gazed at the cheerful kids who were playing together. Their cheeks glowed red by the coldness, the temperature sank with every hour, till it would reach the freezing point. His dark eyes watched the carefree kids while he dreamed about his own past and how easy it had been. As soon as his parents would be on their trip, He would contact is snowflakes were hovering down from the sky. Wataru lifted his head and closed his eyes.

The cold snowflakes melted soon on his face. It felt good - the coldness, the fresh air and the sound of some approaching steps. The person came closer and stopped right in front of him. Wataru opened slowly his eyes and turned his head to the stranger. The two stared at each other, but nobody said anything. The newcomer took place onto the swing next to Wataru and continued to look at him. Then she took his hand and slowly pulled him into an embrace.

"I have missed you. Have you missed me too? I'm back, Wataru."

* * *

**This would be the first time I have made a fanfic.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Please leave a comment and tell me what you think.**


	2. New Problems

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own OTRFK.**

* * *

**_~~ New Problems ~~_**

**_~~ 21. December, 04:16 pm ~~_**

It was getting dark outside, the snowflakes got bigger and her brother was still not home. Where was he? Had he collapsed somewhere? Karin glanced – once again – at the clock. He was sixteen minutes too late. The girl started to worry when her brother hadn't returned, yet. She walked out of the kitchen and to the window in their living room, looked outside and watched if Wataru was already in sight - nothing. She went back to the kitchen. Their parents would be home soon, in around ten minutes to be exact. _"_Wataru, hurry! When Mom and Dad realize you were outside, they will kill us!" The phone started to ring and Karin sprinted over there, answered after the second ring and hoped dearly it would be her brother. "Hello, Fuji Residence."

"Hey, Karin. It's me, Asaka. Can I speak to Wataru? I haven't seen him the whole month, had something happened to him?"

"Asaka…ehm…well, Wataru is…he is sleeping right now. I'll tell him to call you back, bye." She hung up without hearing the answer and was on her way to look outside of the window again as two voices reached her ears. Karin was unsure about what to do. The key entered the lock and the girl sprinted to the living room, sat down on the couch and switch on the television. Quiet music filled the living room as the front door opened and two people got in. Karin glanced over her shoulder, saw her parents fumbling with their coats. They seemed to be exhausted.

"We're home, you two." Her mother greeted them. Having no clue her son wasn't home yet.

"Welcome back. How was your day?" The daughter went to her parents, helped them out of their coats. Her mother ignored her question and her view landed upstairs.

"How is he? Has he finally come back to his senses?" Her father said and followed his wife's look.

"Dad! He isn't crazy! Wataru is only lovesick and he is still a part of the family even if he has…changed."

Takeo mumbled something to himself, than said in a louder voice. "I'll go and take a bath first." The bathroom's door closed behind him and Karin sighed. For now, her parents hadn't noticed anything. The girl turned around, wanted to talk to her mother but watched in horror as the woman wasn't in the entrance hall anymore. The girl heard the sounds of someone knocking at wood. She glanced up to the source of the noise and stared at her mother who was knocking at Wataru's door. "Honey, we're back. How are you feeling?"  
She spoke with a calm voice and received as always no reply. Some day the boy would need to talk again! "Wataru, how long are you planning to keep yourself in there? Give me at least an answer." She said in a sharper tone.

"Mom, I think Wataru is sleeping. Maybe it's better to let him sleep. You shouldn't wake him up." Karin rushed to her, stopped her mother to open the door and look over the sick boy who wasn't in his room but outside.

"Really? Then maybe you're right and we shouldn't…" Yurika said and was cut off. The front door opened for the second time today and the teen came in with a young woman by his side. She had beautiful hair, it was dark brown and long enough to reached her waist. She wore a dark blue beret with a coat in the same colour and she was simply: One of the most beautiful people who Karin had ever met. A thing which worried Karin all the more. Since her brother had the strange abilty to get the attention of mostly very outstandig people - male and female - it would be hard to bring him back together to Kazuki.

**_~~ 21. December, 07:34 am ~~_**

"I'll be back at seven. Bye." Mr. Kazuki, Kazuki Kou, kissed his wife on her cheek before he left the house. Shohei took a sip of his tea and read further in the newspaper. Mrs. Kazuki, Kazuki Chihiro, wore her pearl necklace and a white suit. She took a sip of her cup of black coffee and searched for her cell phone through all the papers on the dinning table. The table was a mess out of paper.

"Have you seen my cell phone anywhere?" She asked her eldest son but found it under some papers before he could answer. "I'll leave Yuichi to you, I need to hurry or I'll be late. Take care." Chihiro viewed to Shohei who didn't even looked up but nodded. With that she rushed out of the house, too. For some minutes it was quiet in the house. Only the maid could be heard as she cleaned up the salon at the end of the corridor.

"What do you want? Don't just stand there; if you want to say something then spit it out." Shohei said, his eyes ficated on the piece of newspaper. He took one more sip of his cup, then put it on the table. How delicious and relaxing such a tea could be. "Isn't it time for you to forget the big-eyed boy already? I'm pretty sure Wataru had already found someone new." The older sibling spoke with amusement in his voice. Yuichi didn't like the tone, it meant trouble. His brother stood up with his eyes never left him.

"I don't think so. Wataru is faithful and wouldn't cheat on me!" Yuichi snapped with gritted teeth, leaned against the wall with crossed arms. His eyes sharpened, pierced through his brother. No, Wataru would definitely wait for him. He was sure his boyfriend loved him as much as he did. He would escape as soon as Shohei would leave the house, return to Wataru and never let his parents separate them again. Only a few more minutes!

"Why are you so sure about it? Have you forgotten about Asaka? He is still in love with the boy and I hope you haven't thought that our parents are the only one who know about your love affair." The older man smirked, waited for his little brother's reaction. Right Asaka was in Japan and would try to touch …Yuichi's eyes widen as he understood what his brother meant.

"WHAT? You told Wataru's parents about it, too? Do you want to destroy his family so badly? Do you know what you have done to him and his family?" Yuichi screamed and pushed himself from the wall, walked over to his brother and grabbed his collar. The so-called prince of every girl was pissed, he understood why Wataru hadn't contacted him at all. If Wataru's parents heard about their relationship, it wasn't clear why his lover hadn't answered his few e-mails and text messages. Wataru's parents had surely done everything to cut the connection between them. His own parents had taken his cell phone away, only giving it to him to take a peek on his messages. They controlled every message he would send and looked after him every few hours, just like today's morning.

The teen felt more and more like a puppet. The puppet which had it's own mind and will now - the puppet which needed to be fixed anew as it had done something unpleasant. Yuichi needed to escape as soon as possible! When Shohei would leave the house, lock the door as always and would drive to his work, he would be able to see his freedom once again. "Find a job, I have marked some suitable for you in the newspaper. You don't need to think about flying back to Japan. Our parents don't want to go back, especially not after your mistake." Shohei went to the front door, turned one more time to Yuichi. "I'll leave now and don't you dare to try anything funny, little brother."

The door closed and a _'click'_ could be heard. The door was locked. It was time to run out of the cage.

**_~~ 21. December, 04:28 pm ~~_**

"Oh my, what are you doing here? Welcome back! How was your journey? Why haven't you said anything? We would have picked you up!" Yurika giggled to the newcomer and stepped down the stairs. She hugged the young woman and kissed her cheek. The woman smiled with her full lips.

"Thank you. I had met Wataru on my way and we talked so much, we had totally forgotten the time, sorry. Well, Wataru said I could sleep here for the next few days if it's alright." She smiled to Wataru but the boy wasn't beside her anymore. She heard a door bang close and looked up to the second floor, confused. Her old, best friend treated her so coldly, it was strange. Yurika was amazed when she heard about her son talking to the charming woman. Maybe the newcomer could bring her beloved, cheerful and energetic son back?

"He is…well, I think he should say it to you yourself. He is a little complicated in the last time. Don't worry, after some time, he'll be the old one." The old woman with black hair answered the unspoken question. She had followed the gaze of the young woman with a worried face. Hopefully, the boy wouldn't treat one of her so coldly in the future. "Well, how about some tea? You're certainly freezing by this kind of temperature outside. You can put down your luggage over there. Wataru can take it upstairs later." Her finger pointed next to the stairs while she went to the kitchen. A girl appeared in her sight at the end of the stairs.

* * *

Karin glared down from the second floor. The woman was somehow familiar to her but she couldn't remember where she had seen her before or when. But what worried her more were her mother words. How could her mother be so confident about Wataru's condition? She had no idea what they had done to him! Her brother was more like a shell of a human without a heart or soul, then a human being. The younger sibling noticed the gaze of the stranger and stared into bright, brown eyes. They locked their eyes together, no one of them giving in. They just stood there, waiting for the other one to move or say something.

"What is it? Do you have something to say?" Karin snapped and shot her a piercing look. The young woman was surprised and opened her mouth to answer but a door next to her opened. The woman closed her mouth again and looked at the hot steam which came out of the bathroom. Takeo walked out of the steam in his bathrobe, a towel around his neck while rubbing with the left hand his hair dry. He first looked with a smile at the young woman but as he saw Karin, who was pissed all the way, his smile left his face. Wow, never go between a girl's fight! The father of the family greeted the woman with a nod and slurped to the kitchen, where the wonderful smell came from.

The couple could be heard as they talked about the new woman. The woman would live here from now on, the last thing they needed in such a complicated time. Suddenly, the beautiful woman spoke up with a gentle voice. Smoothing but sharp at the same time.

"To answer your question, well, you don't seem to remember me, right, Karin? It doesn't surprise me, though. I was more like a boy in the past, now I'm a woman and..." The last words were whispered, so Karin couldn't understand them. A girl who was more like a boy in the past, could it be…? Was she…? Really?

"You…You're Nano?" Karin stuttered in disbelief. How could a wild and boyish girl, change so much in only two and a half year? She had grown up and was very feminine. She had probably gotten a love letter in her new hometown every day. Was she still the same person as for two and a half year? Why did she come back? Coincidence? Karin hadn't liked her since they first met. It had always been wrong, how she had looked at her brother, how she had tried to woo him…She would make sure Nano didn't interrupt Wataru's love life. Wataru belonged to Kazuki Yuichi and no one else! Their parents thought differently about it but Karin saw the truth, even after a month, her brother hadn't spoken, hadn't probably eaten or slept. His condition got worse with each following day.

**_~~ 21. December, 07:39 am ~~_**

Yuichi smirked at the locked door. It was time. He put on his shoes, ran to his bathroom, pushed the curtain of the bathtub away and took his travel bag. He stood with his backside at the door, looked on last time around his room, made sure he really had everything with him. The blonde opened his door and viewed at the maid. She was cleaning the living room, exactly where he needed to walked along. The male waited patiently, adrenaline pumped in his veins and his hands grew colder. Some minutes later she had finally finished and after Yuichi made sure she wasn't somewhere near, he sprinted up the stairs to his brother's room. The young man opened and closed the door soundless. The young man stood in the middle of his older brother's room.

The bed was still a mess, on the desk were a lot of papers and the bookshelf was overloaded. Yuichi went to the window at the end of the room, opened it silently and throw his luggage outside. It landed with a _'thump'_ in the shrubs. He viewed outside if anybody had seen him. Nobody was there, nobody had seen him. The blonde sat on the windowsill, turned around carefully, put his feet onto the tendrils and searched for a safe place to stand. The teen held his balance, started to climb down carefully. Yuichi reached the middle of the ivy when he heard rushing steps and a horrible familiar voice. The door opened with a slam and the person rushed in the room, talking with someone on the other line of his mobile. Yuichi recognized the voice as Shohei's. The sounds of rustling papers reached his ears,

"Yes. I understand…Yes. Sure. I have found it…"

Yuichi held his breath, somehow hurried to climb down, took step after step in a faster pace. All of a sudden, his feet slipped from the tendrils. Out of reflex, he grabbed tightly one of tendrils, barely holding his weight with his sweaty hands. He tried to find a foothold, swung his body in an uncomfortable angle, still it was in vain. Yuichi dumped several times with his body against the hard wall, his feet slid down from the ivy again and again. The voice appraoched him, let him freeze. The strength left his hands - slowly but surely, he would fall.

* * *

Shohei pick it up and looked over the document, while talking to one of his assistants. He was on his way out as a strange noise awoke his interest; a loud _'thump' _filled the air and the man was sure he heard something like a hiss. He followed the sound and stayed in front of the window, looked to the right and to the left - nothing. The young man viewed down only to see nothing.

"..!.." His assistant asked nervously through the mobile.

"Ah, sorry, what have you said…?" Shohei listened to his assistant and stared out of the window for another time, didn't think about the strange sounds anymore. The day was too beautiful, a little cold but the sky was blue and only lightly clouded. He saw the town clearly, even if it was far away, some cars were on the streets and a young man with blond hair sprinted with a big blue bag over his left shoulder down the park...  
Shohei was stunned, he recognized the running man at the end of the last corner of the street. "It can't be."

Shohei wouldn't allow his little, arrogant, stubborn brother to escape. He rushed to his car, hung up midway, closed his phone and started the engine of his car. He had a good idea where his dear brother would go, the airport wasn't so far, but it would take longer to reach the airport by car. Anyway, he was sure, he would be there right in time and would stop Yuichi.

**_~~ 21. December, 05:56 pm ~~_**

It was completely dark outside, only the moon shone in the teen's room. Every light was switched off, the screams from the vocalist, the high, shrilling tones of the guitar and the loud sounds of the drums filled Wataru's ears. It was good, just like he liked it. He could forget the cruel reality and the bad memories, he only felt the pain in his head from the loud music but it wasn't as effective as he wished it would be. Wataru sat on his bed, clenched his head which rested on his angled knees. The music echoed out of his headset from his I-Pod. The young teen looked at his left wrist with the wristband, felt the well known lonely- and emptiness. Something was missing, something he desired more than anything. He had been togeher with Kazuki for nearly two years.

How could he stop the ripping pain in his chest? His ex-girlfriend had returned, Wataru hardly cared for her. He hadn't spoke a single word with her, hadn't recognized her at first, only on their way back did he. She had changed a lot but the teen wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Not to Asaka, not to Kawamura and not to Karin. The only one he wanted to hear...

to see...

to feel...

wasn't with him anymore. Wataru would promise everything, just to hear him once more - to hear the soothing voice, to see the beautiful feature of his boyfriend, to feel those lips kiss him one last time. His parents had taken all possible ways to contact Yuichi, no way to give him a connection. It would be enough for him to see him, even if it was just an angry glare or an arrogant smirk. It would be better than nothing. He removed the wristband and the cuts were revealed.

How often had he done it already?  
Twenty?  
Thirty?  
Maybe more?

He hadn't counted them, all he saw and remembered was the light and soothing feeling, whenever he did it. The only thing he was sure of was the felling of happiness, whenever he could run away from reality for a short moment. No parents, no friends, no love and no life, just the feeling like a feather. Light, soft and silent. He reached with his healthy hand under his pillow, pulled something out and looked at it with teary but lovely orbs. It was a photo from their last trip. A stranger had taken the picture. The beach was in the background, the sun was up in the air and the lovers were both smiling, standing close. Happiness, love and two lively young men were shown in the photograph. Tears streamed down Wataru's cheeks and landed right onto his slender fingers. The boy fell back onto his pillow, the music still floating the room.

'_What will happen with us? Where are you right now? Your parents must hold you bacl, too. YOu wouldn't leave me without a word.'_

Kazuki had more classic then disappearing without a single word, the teen had no doubt. Wataru rolled over the left, he faced the door through the moonlight. The picture lay next to his head, near his lips and his right hand was still holding it. The teen closed his eyes and mumbled over and over again… "I love you, Kazuki. I love you... I always will."

The teen was already asleep when the door opened. The person came in without many sounds, careful as to not wake up the young male. The stranger shook his head when he noticed the loud music, stepped over to the bed and turned the I-Pod off. The person took out the headphones from Wataru's ears and looked closely at him. Wataru lay in an embryo position, every part of his body was clenched together and he was shivering. The stranger laid the blanket over the shivering body and caressed the boy's black hair. Just then, Wataru moved a little, moaned and mumbled something. The newcomer leaned closer to the boy, to understand what he had just said. "..Yu..Yuichi…"

A single tear slid out of his eye and the person kissed the sleeping teen softly on the lips.

"I'll be here if you need me. I'll help you to start a new life."


	3. Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTRFK.**

* * *

**_~~ Escape ~~_**

**_~~ 21. December, 08:31 am ~~_**

Yuichi was out of breath, a sheen of sweat glittered on his skin and sweat drops were running down his temples. Finally, after nearly an hour of running and jogging continually, he reached the airport. He wobbled to the check-in desk, panted hard in front of the woman who stood behind the desk, put down his heavy bag and struggled further for air. The muscles in his body burnt from the marathon-like walk and he had the problem to stand on his weak and hurting feet. The beautiful young man took one more breath and started to speak. "When is the next flight to Tokyo, please?"

He wheezed and the woman looked up from her papers in annoyance. However, her expression changed drastically by the sight of the exhausted young man who was, even with sweat pouring down his face, beautiful and masculine. The 24 year old woman stared with an open mouth at him and the pencil slid out of her hand. She was melting by the sight. "Could you please hurry? I have no time!" Yuichi said in an eager voice and drummed nervously with his fingers on the desk, while the woman came back to her senses. She nodded, walked to the computer, typed in some words and stared into the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen in her whole life.

"The next flight is in thirty minutes and there are three more tickets for the b-class, do you want to buy one?" She asked in French, stared at him dumfounded. She didn't hear the answer from the young man, shook her head. Yuichi snapped with his fingers in front of her face, waited for an answer. "May you repeat it, please?" She asked nervously and smiled shyly. The woman was pretty but Wataru was much more beautiful. Yuichi noticed the woman was affected by his beauty, just like the other females. He liked it when Wataru stared at him, watched him with dreamy eyes, he felt happy every time he did. It showed the strong longing his lover had for him. Nonetheless, it was annoying when some female did it and particular when it influenced his plans. It always had displeased him, how easy it was for him to distract girls and women.

"I want to buy one and please hurry!" Yuichi looked at his clock - only twenty-six more minutes, that wasn't pretty much.

"Alright, here you are. That would be 246 €" She gave him the ticket, took the money and thanked him for it. Yuichi wanted to ask where he needed to go but the woman noticed the unspoken question and answered before the young man could have ask. "You need to go to the end of the hall and to the state D, okay?" Then she wrote something down on a piece of paper and pushed it softly over the desk to him. "If you need something, just call me, alright?" She smiled sheepishly. Yuichi frowned and was negatively confused but took the paper with her cell phone number. He would throw in the trashcan.

"Thanks." He didn't know what more to say. The young man turned around and began to sprint along the airport hall. He saw some signs with advertisings for apartments and something very important crossed his mind. When he arrived in Tokyo, where could he and Wataru sleep and live?

He thought about his apartment but let it slip, it would be the first place where Shohei would search for them. The disappointment began to nag on him. The hopelessness of his/their situation seemed nowhere to end. He had nowhere else to go and with Wataru on his side... He stopped in the middle of the hall - in the middle of the crowd. Yuichi thought about every friend, every possible way to get a place to stay for a while but no matter how hard he tried to find a way – it was always the same conclusion. The young man couldn't tell anybody about his runaway and his secret male lover.

The second and last object would be to ask Asaka Masanobu, nevertheless, he would never ask Asaka for help! Yuichi didn't want to see the smirk. His senpai would hold it against him for being incompetent and not able to handle it by himself. Never! The _'flirting attacks'_ on Wataru were enough to make him boil with rage; he didn't need the older man laughing at him. Yuichi clenched a fist and something hard pressed against his flesh painfully. He lifted his left hand up to his face and looked at the silver ring with the golden line in the middle. The next idea came like a lightning – Touko.

Touko, his dear cousin, could help him! She had helped them once a long time ago! His smart cousin! He glanced at the watch on the wall, turned around and searched for a telephone station. Yuichi rushed over there when he had found one. The young man picked up the receiver, put his telephone card in the phone and typed in the number. The blonde prayed his cousin would pick the damn phone up. The telephone rang - once, twice, thrice... after six times it was answered. "Touko Kazu…" Touko sang happily in the phone but she was interrupt by her very own cousin who cut the greetings and came right to the point.

"Touko, it's me, Yuichi. Hear me out, please. I need - really - need your help! I'm on my way back to Tokyo and I need a place to stay! Can you help me to find something? I'll reach Tokyo around 6 pm. I'll go to Wataru's house and pick him up, afterwards I want to meet up with you, but I don't have a cell phone, so let's meet up around 7 pm in front your shop, alright? And…"

"Yuichi, w-wait! D-Did you… you ran away from your parents? Do you understand the consequents?" Touko squeaked in the speaker. Worry and confusion spreaded her voice.

"It doesn't matter." He laughed, all of a sudden he had the feeling to laugh. Touko's worry only increased. "Let them abandon me but I'm not willing to lose my love because of them, I'm not going to lose Wataru for it! I love him, the whole month I had his smile and his shining eyes in front of my face. I need him in my live. Please, Touko! I need your help! I never desired someone so much!" Yuichi pleaded in a louder voice. Some people looked in his direction, not understanding a word of his Japanese. He waited for the reply with cold sweating hands and heard a loud capitulation sigh on the other side of the conversation.

"Alright. I'll contact Karin, she can tell Wataru about your plan. I'll wait inside my shop, okay? Hurry up and..Yuichi, take care and come back home safely." Yuichi heard the smile in her voice. He was lucky to have such a great cousin. He would buy her something sweet in the near time.

"I'll. Thanks, Touko. You're the best! Later." He hung up, took the card in his pocket again and began to run as a message came through the speakers.

"_The flight from Paris to Tokyo departs in twenty minutes. All passengers for the flight to Tokyo, the plane leaves in twenty minutes."_ The hall was crowded. Yuichi ran through the horde of humans as fast as he could, people shouted after him as he accidentally bumped together with them but most of his breathed _'sorrys'_ weren't heard. He saw a sign with a large _**'D'**_ on it and felt how the pure joy lifted his body, rushed across his veins. Sadly, the happiness didn't last long. A man, who was looking for a certain someone, stood some metres away from the security check, searching for him. Yuichi made some steps back, searched for another way but his time ran out – he had only fifteen more minutes. Why couldn't he come up with something?

As if someone had heard his pray, a big crowd with people in his age came up and walked in the same direction as he needed. Yuichi grinned at his new idea and took out a base cap from his bag, which was still in his hand, and put it on his head. He would pass his brother without attracting the attention of him. His heart hammered strongly and hard in his torso, his body felt heavy like a stone. Anxiety made him stiff and tense, though; he lowered his head a bit and clenched his hand around his bag. He would win against his brother, the blonde needed to win this time.

**_~~ 21. December, 06:12 pm ~~_**

His father screamed at him with a furious and disgusted face. His mother slapped him twice in his face and shook wildly with her head. Karin tried to calm down their parents but they were too disappointed at her son, they couldn't believe what they had just heard. They shouted and screamed at him, like they could expel some kind of demon out of him. Wataru sat on the sofa, curled up with his head resting on his knees, trying his best to not hear them. It was cruel enough to live without his boyfriend - who had left him without a reason - he needn't them to punish him even more. He closed his tired eyes, shut his ears and ignored the sound. A heavy dream surrounded him.

The memories of the horrible days crossed always his mind. Every night he tried to break free from the nightmares but mostly without success. He ran and ran and ran, but nothing was there, the teen didn't know how long he wandered in the darkness, just his burning lungs signalled him the time. Wataru cried out for his boyfriend over and over again but there came no reply. His world was pitch black, he saw nothing else and felt only the cold emptiness. He couldn't block the questions in his head, couldn't find any answers. Even in his dreams, the pain chased him, exhausted him more and more.

Would his parents abandon him if he wouldn't change?  
Could he risk that? What should he do if they did?  
It wouldn't be so bad when Yuichi was with him but he was alone.  
Why was it so bad to love someone? He couldn't figure out what he had done wrong.  
He wasn't sure if he could actually search for someone else than Yuichi, if he could love someone other than him.

Wataru's heart screamed:

'_NO! You fool! Don't listen to them! He's the right one! Trust me, Yuichi will come back! He loves you! The ring proves it! He'll come back and pick you up!'_

But his confused and lonely mind yelled:

'_Find someone new! Trust me; it really is the right thing to end it! He'll never come back! Kazuki Yuichi can have anybody else, so why should he choose someone like you?' _

He didn't know what to do anymore, which side was right and which was wrong? The teen's mind was full with questions. He was confused, felt icy cold and shivered badly, his heart ached. His soul yelled for love, trashed around. The tears welled out of the eyes. Wataru wanted to cut himself again, wanted to feel the pain going across his body and leave everything behind, just for a short moment.

Wataru didn't want to see or think about the future, about a lonely and empty future. His current self left him, himself, frustrated and he wanted nothing more as to return to the good old times. Who would still love him after what he had done to himself?  
The answer: Probably no one. How could someone love him? Wataru didn't even like himself anymore and now he cut himself, everybody could clearly see what a pathetic person he had become. The first time he had done it, he had said to himself that he would stop after it…

but he couldn't stop, it was like an addiction. Every time when he felt the lightness and the freedom from pain and tears, he felt alive and free. Nobody screamed at him, nobody slapped him; nobody other than himself existed at the moment.

Only the lovely memories of Yuichi existed. God, how much he missed him. He wanted to see, to hear, to touch, to kiss him. Wataru needed Yuichi back but it wasn't possible. Yuichi was gone, he couldn't contact him since his parents blocked every connections. The internet was cut off and his cell phone had his parents.? It was necessary to go outside for a few days, clearing his head and heart. A month with only pain and sadness was enough. Wataru couldn't bear it anymore, he would run away if it was the only way! He needed to see his lover or otherwise he really would go insane!

The teen woke up from an exhausting nightmare. He hadn't slept long, as it was still dark outside, nevertheless, he was sweating badly and his clothes were drenched. The black-haired male opened his eyes, felt more exhausted than before. He noticed unfamiliar heat around him, looked down on himself to find a cover over his body.

He stood up but fell back on the bed as everything around him started to get blurry and spin around. The young male hadn't eaten for a long time nor had he slept peacefully. After some minutes, he tried it again and managed to stand on his jelly-like legs. He walked quietly across his room and took out his sharp friend of his inner pocket. The teen opened the door slowly, heard some people laughing and talking happily in excitement. It took a moment for him to realized what had happened the evening. He had met Nano at the park, she had told the reason for her sudden appearance, something important she wanted to discuss with his parents.

She would mostly sleep in his room because Karin wouldn't allow her to sleep with her in one room. From the first time the two had seen each other they were foes. If Nano slept in his room, the chance to run away would get pretty low. He listened to the conversations for a few minutes but understood only some words like - congratulations, happy, family... Wataru walked without much noise to the bathroom, the bathroom's door gave in when he slowly pushed it open, closed it anew and went to his usual place when he would cut himself. The teen sat down; the left arm perched across his left knee while his right hand held the knife. He kissed his ring as he always did; it _'clicked'_ once and he laid the knife point at his flesh. He hesitated for a moment, tried to figure out if he should do it or not. What would Yuichi say if he saw him right now?

The guilt approached in him and without a second thought the teen started to cut along his flesh at his left arm. He felt the pain in his entire body, Wataru hissed at the beginning. The silence was a pray, the happy memories came back and the blood streamed slowly down to the ground. The young man leaned back, closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of freedom and safety. Wataru was careless, had forgotten to lock the door which opened…

**_~~ 21. December, 08:47 am ~~_**

He hoped, wished and prayed he would pass his brother without being discovered. Step, after step, he passed Shohei who was still looking for him. Just when Yuichi thought he was safe, Shohei viewed across the crowd, straight looking in his face. Yuichi felt the cold sweat on his spine, nonetheless, looked straight to the front and acted like an unknowing passagier.

"_The flight from France to Tokyo departs in ten minutes. All passengers for the flight to Tokyo, the plane leaves in ten minutes."_

Shohei came closer to him, stretched out his right hand and grab the person next to Yuichi at the arm. Yuichi's heart nearly stopped but he walked faster and passed the other people in front of him. The person, who got grabbed by Shohei, looked a little bit like him, but only a little. Shohei excuse himself for grabbing the wrong person and gazed anew along the crowd, searched desperately for his brother who was nowhere in sight.

– No, surely not.

He was here, somewhere in the crowd. Shohei searched further but found nothing. He saw the list at the screen, where all flights were listed, change and the flight from Paris to Tokyo got replaced by another flight. The young man felt like he had lost the game. Shohei gritted his teeth, not liking his loss one bit. The man was furious. He would wait for the next flight and chase after Yuichi.

* * *

The blonde sprinted along the corridor, went through the security check with a long unseen smile. The security woman melted to the ground by his expression. He was free, finally free and no one would change it from now on. He had left his family and never again would he go back to them! He would pick up Wataru and search for a new home with him. Just the two of them, he giggled at the thought.

'_It'll be great. I hope Wataru is unharmed. How had his parents reacted after they had heard it? How may he react when he sees me?' _

All possibilities rushed in his brain with his smile still on his face. The big black eyes, the pure smile and the white skin circled in his mind and dreams, he would see them soon, his lovely Wataru. His body started to tickle with joy and happiness, he would sleep on the plane and he was certain about whom he would dream of.


	4. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTRFK**

* * *

**_~~ Rescue ~~_**

**_~~ 21. December, 05:42 pm ~~_**

'_Something must be wrong. Does Wataru have a fight with Kazuki again? Should I help…?'_

Asaka drove slowly with his car along the empty and dark streets. The little snowstorm made it hard to see through the windscreen, even with all lights on. He drove for three hours already and would finally reach the boy's house in a few minutes. Asaka was dead tired and hungry, it forced his stomach to growl. He had been in Osaka for business for three weeks and he should have been there for another week but dismissed. Shohei would yell at him once more, nevertheless, it hadn't mattered at the time. He had called Wataru's home for quite some time now, though, Karin would always tell him the same: _Wataru is sleeping, sorry_.

The young man got worried. The girl had sounded different than usual, her voice was cracked with panic and fear. Asaka didn't know the reason, nor did he have a clue if his guess was right or wrong... he just reacted out of his heart. Something had happened to his love. He was certain. The brunette had run to his car and had driven since then, straight to the teen's house. The fright and angst didn't disappear while he was on his way, it was the exact opposite, the feeling grew stronger with ever metre. He would give Kazuki a lecture later for making his love cry again, first he needed to see Wataru, see with his own eyes if his angel was alright.

Wataru wasn't stupid. He just got pretty silly and naive whenever it had something to do with Kazuki. The young man frowned and focused on the street, it was hard to see across the darkness outside which didn't make it any better. Asaka parked on a kerb, near his love's house, turned off the engine, opened the door and stepped outside. He felt his wet socks shortly after the first step. Asaka cursed at the snow, which was already so high that it reached his ankle, and stumped to the front door. He knocked three times at the door and it was opened quickly from a young girl with black hair. As soon as the girl saw who stood in front of her, she wanted to close the door anew but Asaka slammed his right hand against it and pushed it open.

"Karin, wait! What had happened while I was in Osaka? You know I would never harm him and that I lov…" He hadn't had the chance to finish the sentence because Karin covered his mouth with her hand, stepped a little forward and whispered in his left ear.

"Not here! My parents…" She looked over her own shoulder, listened to the conversation in the living room. Good, her parents hadn't noted them, yet. "…are here. You need to go, please!" She shoved him out, ready to shut the door but it didn't move. Asaka frowned and gazed at the girl who was extremely nervous. She was hiding something, no doubt.

"Karin, I need to see him, now! I won't disturb him, I promise!" He looked in the dark eyes of the girl. They were pretty but not as pretty as Wataru's. His angel's eyes were full with pure emotions. God, how had he missed the beautiful boy with his cheerful smile. "Karin, only one short peek." He was nearly begging. Karin bit on her bottom lip and thought if it really was alright to let him see her brother. Maybe Wataru didn't want to see him right now. Maybe it would help him to be himself once more? Maybe...

"Fine but perhaps you should know something before you look after him. Come with me." Karin went aside and let Asaka in, where he slipped off his wet shoes. Karin shut the door and waited for him at the stairs. Her gaze rested on the living room and at an unknown woman. "Karin? Who is there?" Takeo asked in a pleasant voice. Since Nano came in the house and had discussed something '_important'_, her parents seemed to be rather happy. Well, happy was an understatement... they were nearly exploding out of joy. Whatever it was, the younger sibling hated it and if the fake of a kind woman wouldn't swing her butt out of the house soon, Karin would do it without hesitation. She hated everything about her, the face, the scent, the familiar eyes and the stupid long hair.

"It's a friend of mine and Wataru's. We'll go to my room if you need us." Karin walked up the stairs, paused after she glanced over her shoulders to see Asaka going into the living room.

"Sorry, for intruding at a time like this. My name is Asaka Masanobu. I'm a friend of Wataru and Karin." Asaka bowed and smiled. Yurika's heart melted while her husband viewed sceptical at the newcomer. He had the same charm as Kazuki Yuichi and such thing couldn't mean anything good for his son.

"You're very welcome! Sit down, sit down, I'll make a cup of tea for you." Yurika rushed to the kitchen, just then Asaka noted the young woman with long brown hair. She wore a dark, neat jeans and a light blue blouse. She was feminine and a catch for every male's eyes. She smiled at him in a friendly manner, nevertheless, her sharp eyes pierced him.

He had never seen her before and one thing he was sure of was, she was definitely not a friend of Karin's. Only Wataru had this kind of talent to attract such a handsome person. At the beginning it had been only Yuichi but shortly after appeared Ookusa Miho - a girl from the lower grates in Ryokuyo. Nearly a year after Miho, he, himself, came to the conclusion. The older male had fallen in love with the younger dark-haired teen. It wouldn't surprise him if the young woman beside him had a crush on his lovely boy, too. Asaka sat down on the couch, next to her.

"So you're befriended with Wataru? May I ask how long?" Nano spoke in an icy tone. Asaka, completely surprised by the coldness and jealousy, moved his head to the female and answered with a gorgeous smile.

"Yeah, Wataru is a close friend of mine who I know long enough to understand him. So, may I ask now, who are you?" Asaka smirked. His smile had no effect on the beauty, she smiled back but there was a silent warning in it. Was she a rival?

"You can call me Nano, I'm Wataru's fiancé." Her smiled changed to an arrogant smirk and she flipped back her long hair which had fallen over her shoulder. The words sank in slowly and when they did, his world stopped to move. Karin tried to make her brain work again - it was useless. She gasped like a fish with her mouth open. Asaka had a tad more control over his muscles in his face. The only reaction from him were fast blinks with his eyes.

"Excuse me..?" The shock lay deep, he needed to hear it once more. Maybe he had heard wrong? He hoped so.

"I was Wataru's ex-girlfriend long ago. I returned to my hometown to make him my fiancé. You can congratulate me." She chuckled with her hand covering her lips and it was then that Asaka understood. The witch realized his feelings for the teen. Hopefully, she had also realized, he wouldn't hand Wataru over without a fight.

"Really? I'm surprised Wataru want his ex-girlfriend back, even if he has a lover right now?" Nano had no chance to reply. The father of the household stood up furiously, glaring at the young male.

"Wataru broke up with his lover. My son is slowly able to return to reality. I give you a good advice, young man. Don't you dare to disturb the connections between my daughter-in-law and my son! We're lucky the two love each other." Takeo growled. Was the newcomer the same as Kazuki? Why had his son so many male admirers? Why couldn't they be females?

"Asaka, didn't you come to have your book back which I borrowed from you? Let's go to my room." Karin spoke through her strongly gritted teeth, sensing the tension between her father and Asaka. She let the last sentence from her father slip, not ready to start a fight by saying the truth. Unfortunately, her eyes met Nano's - arrogant and challenging. Karin couldn't hold it anymore, she hissed out. "Congratulations, you bitch! Welcome in the family where everyone thinks about oneselfs! Good luck by handling the **new** Wataru! I don't think you suit his taste! Hopefully, you fail!" Karin took Asaka's wrist, guided him out of the living room and up the stairs to her room.

**_~~ 21. December, 06:01 pm ~~_**

She switched on the light and Asaka found himself in the middle of Karin's room. Everything was at its place, clean and colourful. He opened the mouth only to be shut off by a finger on his lips "You need to take Wataru and run away with him! I won't let this…this….witch have him! They made the marriage without him! My brother doesn't know about it!" Karin's voice was shrill.

"Karin…" Asaka hugged the younger sibling, saw the tears coming out of her dark orbs. "…It's alright. It's going to be fine. I'll take him with me, where he can calm down peacefully. I have a friend who has an apartment which isn't in use right now but in return I want to hear what had happened last month." Asaka loosened the embrace and guided Karin to her bed, the two sat down and she struggled for a moment. Was it alright to tell him _everything_? There weren't any other choices, were there? She cleared her voice, wiped away the tear tracks and started to tell him everything he needed to know.

"Well, it started a month ago, when I and my parents came back from our trip sooner than planned. Wataru and Kazuki were in Wataru's room, kissing and going further than this. Our parent's heard the quiet noises from above and walked without knocking into the room. Wataru and Kazuki were shocked and my parents... they tossed Kazuki out of our house." She took a deep breath, continued. "Shortly after the incidence, our parents had gotten a call from someone who told them about my brother's relationship with Kazuki. Kazuki had disappeared two days later and, since then, my brother had changed into a human shell. I'm scared of him. What if he never comes back to his old self? The cheerful and kind brother I once had. We have the guess that Kazuki got dragged away by his parents as well. I need your help! I don't know what I should do anymore? I had done everything I could and still no sign of recovery!" She sobbed.

"Okay, I'll go and take a look at him. Can you pack his things, like clothes and such, all what he'll need?" The younger sister nodded and pulled out a bag of her closet. Asaka walked with a determined face to the door.

"His room is at the opposite of my room and don't be too shocked when you see him. He isn't his old self right now." Karin faced the floor, hid the sad face she was making. She slapped lightly her cheeks, there was no time for being sad. "Alright, I'll start to pack, you can go to him but if he sleeps, don't disturb him. He hadn't slept for a long time." She stood up, entered with the male the corridor. Karin sneaked into the bathroom to put toothbrush and toothpaste in the bag. In the meantime, Asaka tiptoed into Wataru's place. The first thing he noticed was the loud music which filed the dark room. He wanted to turn on the light but the light of the full moon shone in the room, let Asaka see the young boy on the bed in an embryo position, like a helpless child. The brunette's heart ached and screamed:

'_Help him! You must help him! Help him, take him! He is yours now!'_

He shook his head. No, how could he take the teen in his momentary condition? He saw the older sibling shivering badly in his sleeps and grabbed the chance to turn off the loud music and to take the headset out of the teen's ears. Asaka watched his sleeping love, moved slowly a hand under the boy's hips and lifted them up, so he could pull the blanket, where Wataru had slept on, away. He laid the hips carefully on their old place again and covered Wataru's body with the blanket. The teen's face looked miserable, like he had cried for hours or days. The older male reached out for his face and caressed the cheeks tenderly, like a lover would do. Wataru moaned under the caresses, mumbled something in the pillow. Asaka leaned closer to his angel's face, to understand what he had just said.

His heart clenched together when caught the one word he didn't want to hear.

"..Yu..Yuichi…"

A single tear rolled down on Wataru's cheek, the older man's face saddened. Why was it always Kazuki Yuichi? Why?

Wataru cried because of him.

Wataru got angry because of him.

Wataru smiled because of him.

Wataru laughed because of him.

But why was it always Kazuki? What did he do wrong? Now that Kazuki wasn't here anymore, could he hope for a chance? He would do everything to make his angel happy, to bring back his smile. Asaka kissed Wataru's lips. A chaste kiss, nothing more. "I'll be there if you need me. I'll help you to start a new life." He hushed in the teen's ears, stroke the dark hair with his fingers before he grabbed some clothes for Wataru, walked quietly out of the room and back to Karin's. The male was excited about the idea, his boy would sleep by him and maybe in his arms. Like hell he would let the chance escape him. Wataru would be his, it was only a matter of time.

**_~~ 21. December, 06:19 pm ~~_**

"Alright, I have everything ready for him to leave with you. Wataru just needs to wake up, then you two can drive off." Karin zipped the bag shut. "I must have packed enough…maybe I should put more trousers in it." Karin sat on her bed, her right forefinger on her lips. A happy expression spread on her face.

"I think you have packed enough. If he needs something, I can buy it. It's time for me to go. We shouldn't make your parents more suspicious as they already are." Without waiting for a reply, he walked out of the room, only to see Wataru's door open a jar.

Asaka glanced inside, made sure his love wasn't there. Worry floated his chest and heart. Noises from downstairs made him peek up, listen to the conversation in the living room. The brown-haired woman was still here. The young man couldn't help as to hate her. He walked quietly along the corridor, searched for any kind of sign of his angel. After a minute, he stood in front of the bathroom, the last door where he could risk a look. The younger sibling had told him about the new habit of her older brother. Wataru would lock himself in the bathroom and would walk out a couple of minutes or hours later. Asaka opened the door without a knock because there was no sound.

The sight crumbled his expectation. He felt sick.

**_~~ 21. December, 06:23 pm ~~_**

Yuichi had left the airport with a bright smile on his face. The moment of their reunion came closer and closer. How would his boyfriend react? Did he know that he was on his way to him? Had Touko called them already? How should he save Wataru? He was excited like a little kid, only his boyfriend could bring up such a feeling in him. The driver of the taxi, where Yuichi sat in, paid him attention through the mirror and smiled by the sight. The young man smiled constantly and stared outside with his sparkling eyes. The old man recognized the happiness and the excitement, the same like he had in his youth. A few years ago, he was exactly the same. Happy, excited and jumpy whenever his girlfriend was around, who was now his wife. A tender smile appeared on the old man's face. Christmas Eve would be soon and he had seen many joyful pairs in the last time, nonetheless, he hadn't seen such an expression of total bliss and joy.

"You look really happy; do you see someone important for Christmas Eve?" The man asked, couldn't stop his curiosity.

"Yeah, I'll see my lover again." Yuichi grinned but didn't look away from the window. I handful of moments more and Wataru would be in his arms again! He couldn't wait, butterflies flew in his stomach, tickled him.

"Then we should hurry, so your girlfriend doesn't need to wait any longer as needed, right?" The old man drove a little faster. The wind howled and pushed against the car, the sight through the windscreen was horrible and the streets were icy, but he would bring this young man as soon as possible to his lover. A sharp light blinded the driver for a moment and he cursed, stirred at the wheel too late. He lost the control over the car, slid along the street and onto the other side. Yuichi slid from one side to another, viewed to the driver with shocked eyes. His sight fell one the truck in front of them. The distanced closed, the truck rushed to them closer and closer, till he reached them.

A silence scream echoed out of his mouth.

The loud impact howled in his head, the explosion around him roared in his ears and the blood shielded his eyes. Many pieces of metal flow onto the street, pained shrieks rushed from all sides. The other cars on the streets tried to brake, even then a few crashed into another and produced more damage. Disoriented, numb and hurt. It was all he felt. Some parts of his body wouldn't react when he tried to move them. Something warm was dripping down on his head and neck and some sharp metal cut in his flesh. Yuichi couldn't realized what had happened. His lungs burnt with every breath.

The warm liquid on his head reached his face, streamed down and made him yelp for help.

It burnt!


	5. Help Is On The Way

**A/N: Hey there, thanks for everyone who has read my story so far and thanks for the great comments. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTRFK**

* * *

**_~~ Help Is On The Way ~~_**

**_~~ 21. December, 06:13 pm ~~_**

"Oh god…" Asaka's lips trembled in shock, his legs felt weak under his own weight and he couldn't avert his eyes from the horrific sight. The door was left half closed. His body felt as if he had frozen into ice, he couldn't move, his brain couldn't proceed anything. The sight made him sick, ready to throw up. Nearing footsteps jolted him up and out of his trance, made him jump into the bathroom and lock the door. The brunette would have cried if the view wouldn't have been so entirely wrong.

The teen sat in the corner of the bathroom, near the bathtub, and little red rivers seeped down his left arm and hand. The sad smile and tearing eyes, which were closed in an unbeliebale calmness, made him look lifeless or like in a deep slumber if the knife wouldn't rest in his right hand. Blood dirtied the knife's sheath. Some bandages lay next to the teen, covered in blood and water, and his face was full with plaster. The tired eyes awoke quietky and their eyes met. Wataru didn't realized it at first, imagined it was a stupid dream but after several blinks with his eye lids, Asaka was still there.

Wataru stood up abruptly, stumbled backwards, hit the bathtub with his legs and lost his balance. He would have fallen down if Asaka wouldn't have caught him right in time. The knife fell soundly to the floor, out of reach.

"Wataru…"

* * *

Wataru heard the worry in his friend's voice but he also heard the blame and fear. The heartbreaking heat, the sweet and tempting scent from the older man numbed his senses. It wasn't the same heat and smell, nevertheless, they reminded him at Kazuki. Everything about Asaka reminded him at his first love. He didn't wanted to feel it anymore.

He wanted to stop it all and begin from the very start. If they hadn't fooled around in the first place, if they hadn't had this stupid desire. Why couldn't he stop to crave for the lost warmth? It was like a drug, an addiction - the teen had no more strength to hold back. The familiar feeling of soft lips on his temple, the gentle hands on his spine and waist, which held him steady, misled him to remember. His heart sped up, panic rose in him by the piercing guilt. His heart told him it was wrong. His conscience told him it was wrong to seek for his friend.

"Thanks, I can stand on my own now." Wataru struggled out of the embrace and stumbled to the wash basin, washed his still bleeding cuts on his left arm and ignored the heavy guilt and the wish to stay a little longer in Asaka's arms. The comfortable feeling which Asaka gave him, it was wrong that it felt so good. An awkward silence surrounded them, nobody spoke to break it.

* * *

Asaka picked up the knife, closed it and put it in his jacket pocket. He stepped behind the teen, reached out for him but paused when he saw the blood at his own left arm, where the boy had grabbed him, so he wouldn't kiss the hard tiles. The blood of his little, black-haired angel was also on his clothes, it wasn't much but it was enough to make him worried. How badly did the boy bleed? The brunette slowed down, stretched his hand to Wataru, who didn't notice him, and glanced between the several cuts and the boy's face. Blood was running across his left wrist and in between his fingers, the water in the sink held the light color of red.

Wataru seemed to be calm as he watched the blood stream along his flesh. He looked broken, plainly emotionless. Asaka understood now the reason for Karin's tears and pain, he understood the words she had tried to tell him.

"Wataru…" Asaka slid his hands around the teen's waist and pulled him closer to his own warm body. He laid his head on the boy's neck and stroke with his nose the sweaty and salty skin. "…you don't need to hurt yourself. You're not alone. I'm here for you." The teen's skin was pale, the body had gotten thinner and his black hair had lost its shine. Where was the radiant and energetic boy who he had once met and fallen in love with? It scared him to see his love in such conditions. However, what scared him the most were those eyes – he had seen them somewhere previously. Somewhere, where he didn't want to recall it.

The memory was near, he could grab it but his mind played him a prank. He couldn't find the answer. Where had he seen these eyes? Asaka lifted his own left hand and held the boy's harmed arm under the cold water, caressed the cuts with his thumb in a gentle sensation. The teen began to tremble, first his shoulder and afterwards his whole body.

* * *

Stifled sobs escaped Wataru's mouth, only a moment later, tears joint his cries. This sweet touch, this heavenly comfort... No, he would shatter completely if he gave in now. He couldn't let it happen. His body started to shiver, his heart burnt in his chest and the cold water still flew over his and Asaka's hand. Wataru felt hot and cold at the same time. The teen struggled to get out of the hug but the grip around his waist only tightened. "Shhh, Wataru…I'm here to help you, haven't I said it earlier. I'll always be there for you. I'm your hero of justice, remember?"

The brunette's voice was raspy but soft, his tone was steady but either not. Wataru needed a minute to understand the young man and his spoke words. His heart pounded so hard, from happiness and fear, it almost burst out of his chest. He got hindered to mutter a single word because his friend continued. "Karin asked me to take you with me. I'll get you out of here."

The hand on Wataru's waist turned him around and his chin got lifted, revealed his ugly face. Lips brushed on his and for a second, a mere second, Wataru forgot the icy inside of him and the pain. He waited for the lips to connect with his, glanced straight up and into Asaka's shocked orbs. They locked eyes just for a blink of an eye, enough for Asaka to back up immediately as if he had burnt his fingers on him. The eyes of the brown-haired male spoke many emotions - shock, panic, fright, disbelief, agony and sorrow.

* * *

The proud eyes of the brunette watered and tears streamed out of his eyes unconsciously. The hit was strong and slapped him right in his face. He recognized those eyes...  
How could he ever forget them? The same agony, the same sorrow and pain. He forced his surroundings to turn into darkness, closed his eyes and took more shallowed breaths. Tears dropped down by the memory of the grief he had once crossed. Asaka was certain, felt it by his heart - he wouldn't survive another time. Who would help him to come back if not Wataru? Those black orbs...

...were the same like Yuina's. The same like his ex-girlfriend's who had left him, who had died after she had told him to break up with each other. A break up because they loved one another too much. He wouldn't let go, he wouldn't allow Wataru to leave him! "I understand how you feel but you need to let go when there is no other choice. You taught me that, Wataru. I want to see you smile." The teen kept silent. The brunette grabbed Wataru's shoulders and raised his voice. "…I'll not give you up and I'll not hand you over to the woman in your living room. She isn't the right one for you. Please Wataru, wake up!" No reaction. Just the dead gaze from his love's black orbs. Doubt clouded his mind, fright to sink into the enldess cirlce of pain and sorrow.

"Do you want to have a relationship with her? It wouldn't be only mine but also many other people's hearts you would break, Wataru. Your old self wouldn't allow it, you have always cared for the friends and strangers around you. Kazuki wouldn't like to see you in your current state. He may not be here but it doesn't give you the damn right to make yourself and others feel miserable. He loved it to see you happy!" There! There was a glimp of reaction in his face.

* * *

Wataru reacted by the name of his lover. His boyfriend wouldn't like it, he understood it long ago. Nonetheless, what did it matter if the person wasn't beside him, watched or saw him? Most of the words his older friend had said were true. He had no right to let others suffer because of him, even his friends had lost interest in him, only Kawamura called once in a while - probably out of pity. After he had declined all the invitations of his best friend, Karin forced him to take at least one. His sister talked with Kawamura and settle all the details for the meeting. They would meet on Christmas Eve and go to a close party with some other in his class. His family was still angry at him with the incident what had happened in his bedroom with Kazuki. His little sister was the only one who tried to help him.

He had caused her pain and trouble. The teen had never wanted to become like his current self, he never wanted to disappoint her because she was one of the very few who would listen and believe in him. He couldn't lose her as he had lost his boyfriend. She was tiring and noisy sometimes and he loved her for it. Wataru had no more strength to live his life in continually agony and grief, he had no more strength to fight for his parent's appreciation. They wouldn't listen either way. He turned off the faucet and thought about the tempting offer.

If he would take it, _if..._ he could get out of his parents pressure and senseless lectures, he would be able to think a bit clearer about everything. Nobody would push him into something and maybe he would cross paths with Kazuki again. It was everything he could think of. Kazuki. Wataru viewed up and was slightly happy that the mirror, which he had shattered into pieces, didn't hung on the wall any longer to show him his awful face, compared to the older beautiful male. Asaka lifted his right hand and reached out for something behind him, while the firm hands never left his arm. The brunette never ended the careful strokes over his sensitive flesh on his wrist.

* * *

Asaka took the first aid kit, which lay in a cupboard, and sat down on the bathtub's brink, guided the boy in his reached and in between his long legs. He looked closer at the scratches and froze immediately. "Wataru… How often...? " The question trailed off. It were so many cuts – too many. An icy chill rushed up Asaka's spine, the bruises looked painful and some of them were a little infected. His expression got - once more – sad. Asaka pulled the teen in his arms, not refusing the sudden urge to feel his love's proximity. Wataru stayed silent and put.

"I know why you have done this. I have felt the same after Yuina left me but I told myself _'Keep strong and do everything to cover yourself!'. _I have never let other people hurt me anew. I had never believed in loving someone again, I was afraid to get hurt and shut out every person who tried to help or get close to me. She had been everything I loved and everything I had lived for." Asaka distanced himself with his head slightly bowed. The older male started to disinfect the wound while he continued in a whisper. "It was before I met you, Wataru. I liked you right from the start, the first time we met was in the cafe. It had been the first time where I had been jealous at Kazuki for having someone like you. The more time I spent with you, the more I fell for you. I had wished something like my past would never happen to you, that you wouldn't have to experience such pain and loneliness. You were my angel back then, you showed me, it's a good thing to fall in love for a second time. It's ture, time will heal your heart when you let it happen."

He paused. "Now I want to be your angel." Asaka finished to bandage the wrist and raised slowly his head to see Wataru's face. The boy cried, tear tracks covered his cheeks and chin. Asaka's heart ached by this sight. "Don't cry because of me. It's yourself who you should cry for." The brunette took his little angel in a tight embrace, kissed his wet and salty cheeks. He whispered sweet nothings in Wataru's ear and snuggled his face further in the teen's neck. The boy froze from the movement but relaxed in the next deep-taking breaths.

* * *

Wataru felt the tempting heat, an old nostalgic feeling floated him - Yuichi and his first kiss in the student council room. The younger male still heard Yuichi's voice.

_'I'm not looking at you? Wataru, you're an idiot!' _

The kiss had surprised him and on this day, he had never thought _the_ Kazuki Yuichi would ever love him back. The sweet voice which spoke softly to him every night. As much as he wished to go back to the time where the two could see each other, he knew Kazuki would never come back to him. Still, he would never forget and never stop to search and love the one special person. It was outraging to be so weak against their parents.

Why couldn't they leave them alone? It was his chance to break free from his parents.  
He wouldn't survive another week near them but could he really start anew?  
It felt like he started the new life he wanted since a month. Could he start it without his boyfriend?

His hands felt heavy when he moved them, nevertheless, he slowly returned the embrace, held tightly on Asaka's coat. He sobbed and rested his head against the older man's shoulder, closed his eyes and enjoyed the picture of his lover in front of his eyes. Guilt filled his heart, he shouldn't accept the other man's touch so light-hearted. Anyway, it felt too good to be loved by someone, to finally feel some live in his body. Wataru souldn't shake up the feeling of being a cheater on Kazuki. He wanted to believe in their relationship, wanted to see them as lovers and nothing else.

A little headache rose up in him as he thought about the right way to go. He had listened to his heart and feelings since he was born... and exactly those feelings had dragged him here. Either way felt right. He needed time to think and get himself back together. The teen doubted the possibility for ever falling in love so deeply. He couldn't stop thinking about _him_. How could he ever fall in love with someone other? "Asaka…I'm sorry…" He whispered with his hoarse voice. Wataru had barely used it in the last month, it felt strange to speak. Suddenly the doorknob was pushed down, the dorr jolted a bit but the intruder was hindered by the lock.

"Wataru, are you in there? I have great news! Come out, please. Dinner is ready." Nano shouted happily from the other side of the door. Asaka's stomach growled at the word '_dinner_' and both guys started to giggle or smile. Wataru could feel the returning warmth in his body and he liked it, it felt good to see a little light in the dark hole. His parents would never ever see him as their innocent son again. They wouldn't appreciate any of his friends who looked different than Kawamura - not so beautiful or handsome. Living alone couldn't be so bad. His lover had managed it, too. The black-haired teen glanced in joyful eyes.

"It's good to see you smiling. I feared, I wouldn't see it for the next few years." Asaka touched's temples with his finger tips Wataru and pulled their heads together. "Even if you don't love me in the same way as I love you, come with me. One of my friends has an old apartment where you could live as long as your situation with your parents hasn't calmed down. How about it?" Asaka smiled and kissed the boy on the right temple, stroke the left cheek with his fingertips. He felt the icy hands from the boy on his shoulders through his clothes.

* * *

Wataru noticed how his blood rushed into his veins and it was a welcoming reaction. A light blush decorated his cheeks and ears. "Wataru, open the door! Are you alone in there?" Nano asked, a little annoyed. The boy didn't move an inch from the older man's body; he only stared at the door. His ex-girlfriend had a feminine voice, nicer than in his memories. The teen hadn't realized it when they had met at the swings but now he heard it crystal clear. It was unexpected, his ex-girlfriend had acted more like a boy than a girl in the past. The two had been very good friends till they reached the year where the hormones kicked in. Wataru had gone out with her and after the permanent pushing from his friends, he agreed to her suggestion to date. Their relationship hadn't lasted long, they weren't suitable for one another. Nano had move away a few month after their break up.

Wataru pulled his hands away from Asaka's shoulders, went to the door and unlocked it. He was surprised to hear two girls fighting outside in front of the bathroom. The door stood open ajar and the teen took a careful peek while Asaka stood right behind him. Hands landed and rested on his shoulders. "You stupid witch, go home already! We don't need you!" Karin yelled at Nano. She stood in the floor like a wild cat, ready to punch the other female with her claws.

"You have nothing to say, little princess. This is a matter between your brother and me and I have the permission from your parents." Nano fought back with her smug voice. The two girls continued to fight on the small corridor. The wind howled along the streets and the strong snowstorm blocked everyone's sight.

**_~~ 21. December, 03:24 pm ~~_**

"I need to fly now and not in three days!" Shohei hissed at the apologizing woman at the check-in desk. The airport was crowded badly because most of the flights were delayed due to the heavy snowstorms, including the flight to Japan.

"I-I'm really sorry but we can't start a plane with this kind of weather. You need to wait until the snowstorms has settled down. I-I'm truly sorry, sir." The woman stuttered with a nervous voice. Shohei stared her into the ground - literally. This couldn't be real! He needed to go after his brother!

"And how long will it take? When can I fly back to Japan?" Shohei gritted his teeth and glared at the small woman.

"Well, the weather forecast says the snowstorm will be weaker in two or three days, it would be around Christmas Eve." The woman got smaller with every word. Her voice was almost a whisper. Shohei cursed loudly and connected his fist with the desk. Christmas Eve would be too late. The chance about his brother finding the black-eyed teen was far too big for his liking. He hated it to lose! Especially against his younger brother.

**_~~ 21. December, 06:39 pm ~~_**

"You're far too old for him! Search for someone in your age!" Karin barked. The younger sibling stood to Wataru's right side, Nano to his left and in front of the stairs. The two girls hated each other which wasn't something new to Wataru but why did the two fought so roughly now? What had he missed?

"Gosh, you're so stupid! He is only one year younger than me and if I have heard it right, his _ex-girlfriend_ was the same age as I am! He can marry the person he wants!" Nano rolled her beautiful hazel eyes, put her hands on her waist and glared with piercing brown orbs at the bothersome sister.

"Marry? Who is going to marry?" Wataru asked with his hushed voice and found himself in the centre of the discussion as they all stared at him. "W-What?"

"Wataru!" Nano and Karin spoke cheerfully at the same time. Nano walked to him and put her arms on her fiancé's neck. Her face was merely an inch away from Wataru's and their lips met as Nano leaned further forward. The time froze, nobody moved or said anything. Wataru brain's showed the sign for error, not able to work with the sudden and unexpected reaction. He truly had no clue what happened. His vision changed to a large blur, his body grew weak and cold. The tongue, which pressed and licked against his lips, made it worse and he shut his mouth tighter. It felt wrong. It were not the lips he wanted to feel. The lips on his were cold, the passion only one-sided and some sticky lipstick got smeared on his own ones - it was disgusting!

The dark-haired boy struggled to no avail. He was too weak, the days of not eating and sleeping took their revenge. Asaka fumed with rage and ripped his angel behind his back, broke the kiss between his love and the unwelcomed female. Wataru thanked him silently for his grateful help. "Hey, what are you doing?" Nano barked. Never had a male treated her so roughly! She glared at the young, beautiful man in front of her and then to her fiancé behind him.

"What does it look like?" Asaka replied calmly, he didn't like the expression of this woman. Wataru stepped to the left side and peeked around Asaka but he got pushed back immediately.

"Stop sticking your nose in other people's business! If you haven't noticed it yet – I'm his fiancée!" Noting the two were fighting and ignoring them, Karin tiptoed to her brother, took his right arm and put her hand on Wataru's mouth to silence him. The siblings went out of the battlefield without being discovered. Karin closed the door without a sound while the fight between Wataru's admirers went on.

* * *

As soon as the door fell into its lock, Wataru was turned into another tight hug. "It's good to see you! I have only one question, are you in love with Nano?" Looking deep in her bother's eyes, Karin hoped she was correct with her guess.

"Eh?" He blinked in confusion. "In love with Nano? No, I'm not.." He was cut off anew by a long relieved sigh from his sister.

"Great! Asaka had talked to you about the free flat? I have already packed your things, so don't worry about it." Karin spoke like a waterfall and grabbed the big bag on her bed. She turned around and saw the stunned and speechlessness in Wataru's face. She would chuckled ever so lightly and a happy smile spread all over her face. She pushed the travel bag forcefully against his chest. "I'll explain it to you some other time. Just go and hurry before she gets her hands on you!" Karin hugged him one last time, hushed in his right ear. "I know you love him more than anybody else but sometimes it's better to look forward? Maybe Asaka isn't such a bad choice."

She kissed his cheek and guided him to her open window. "You need to climb down. I'll tell Asaka the two of you will meet at the end of the street, alright? Go, big brother, I'll keep the secret hidden from Mom and Dad! And if you need something just call me on my cell phone." Wataru nodded and before Karin left the room, she heard the small words of a whisper.

"Thanks, Karin." He knew he could trust her. The teen threw the bag out of the window, laid his left hand on the window frame and stared for a few seconds at his slightly bloody, silver ring. He kissed it and started to climb down carefully on a tree which was next to the window. It was icy cold and the snow hit him in the face. It was really hard to climb down without slipping on the branch but he would be free from his parent's hand, so it didn't matter to him how bad his body was shaking.

**_~~ 21. December, 06:42 pm ~~_**

Everything around him burnt and turned out in a bleary, dark vision. His eyes ached in a horrible way, so he shut them. Yuichi couldn't move his legs or arms, he couldn't even breathe. "Hey, can you hear me, sir? Hello? Wake up, please!" A voice asked him in a horrific and feminine voice. "Shou! I need help! Hurry!" She screamed and tested if the victim was breathing or had major injuries on his body. The called man rushed over to her.

"Shinja, how bad? The ambulance is finally here. Hold his head a little up and make sure that he is alive! I'll go to the other victims, so do your best to wake him up!" The man ran to the other people and the woman was left alone with the beautiful man in her hands. Blood were running out of several wounds.

"Please, wake up. Hold on!" She pleaded and her long, red hair fell down in the young man's face. The snow was cold and strong, most of the cars, which were driving along here, hadn't stopped to help them. The beauty in her arms mumbled some incomprehensible words. She leaned closer to his face, paused when her head stayed right above his and tried to listen to the whisper once more.

"….ru …Wa…"


	6. A New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTRFK.**

* * *

_**~~ A New Life ~~**_

_**~~ 22. December, 09:42 pm ~~**_

Yuichi stirred awake by the flaming agony and yelped in pain as the memories of the indicent returned. He breathed hard, tried to get a hold of himself, it was useless, he couldn't stop it. His eyes fluttered open, tried to escape the darkness as he blinked several time. Nothing changed, everything remained in darkness. Nothingness. Yuichi blinked again and again with his eyelids, it was in vain. Panic rose up, his breath hitched and came out in rough pants. His head snapped to different directions and the peeping sound of a near machine reached his ears. He stopped, waited for his brain to recognize the sounds and smells. The scent held a smell of cleanness and disinfection. A hospital, Yuichi guessed.

He moved his head to the right side and regretted his choice immediately. His head began to throb as soon as he moved him and he groaned out of pain. He needed all his strength to even lift his hand to his head, his arms felt so heavy - everything on his body felt heavy and slightly warm. His legs and feet were no exception as they were numb instead of heavy. Yuichi heard steps from somewhere, which he thought came from the floor, and some people spoke with each other. The door to his room opened silently, still revealed an entering person when it fell once again into its locks. The steps were light and made hardly any noise which only a female could do. Yuichi listened carefully to every sound, even as the steps stopped in front of his bed. Yuichi hissed in pain as a sharp needle broke through his skin and slid into his right arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't seen that you're finally awake. I'll call the doctor immediately." The nurse said and finished her work, before she sprinted out of the room. The blonde couldn't say a single word, she had left him so fast. It took less than five minutes and the door re-opened and heavy steps entered. "So you're finally awake? That's good. My name is Doctor Yamamoto. May you tell me your name, please?" The man asked. His voice was strong and tired but gentle at the same time.

"My na.." His voice cracked up and he started to cough badly. His lungs ached and were dry like he hadn't taken any liquids since days.

"Oh my, have some water." The nurse laid a hand under his head, made his world spin and lifted him up. Her hand reached for something beside him and soon something cold rested against his lips, let a cool liquid float down his dry throat. He was grateful for it and took a few hasty sips. He swallowed, the glass disappeared from his lips, left him enough space to answer the question one more time.

"My name is Kazuki Yuichi." His voice was still a little husky but a least he could speak without coughing.

"Alright, Kazuki, I'll test your body for any signals of a critical condition, so please tell me if it hurts somewhere." The man laid the pen and papers down on the little table, next to the young man's bed, and began to push lightly against Yuichi's body. First the arms and hands, then the chest, the stomach, his legs and feet and at last the head. From time to time Yuichi hissed from the sudden, upcoming pain but it was bearable. "You're very lucky, young man. Most of your body is alright and not in a dangerous situation. The reason for the heavy- and numbness in your body lays by the medicine we have given you, so don't worry, it should be gone tomorrow morning." The doctor grabbed his pen and documents and started to scribble some words down on it. " Still, I have bad news for you…"

_**~~ 22. December, 09:36 am ~~**_

His eyes were swollen, red and hurt from all the crying, however, it wasn't something new for him. It had been like this since a month, Wataru had gotten used to his horrible look by now. His left wrist burnt, whenever he tried to move it. Wataru opened his eyes slowly, tried to get used to the bright light in his new bedroom. The weather outside was quieter, nevertheless, it was still snowing endlessly. The bedroom wasn't really small, the walls were painted in a warm crème color, the ground was completely laminated in a lightly, soft brown tone and the standard furniture were already inside - a double bed, an expensive desk, a big wardrobe and some other things like a big mirror and some pictures on the walls.

The teen asked himself if he had heard it wrong. He remembered the words of his friend, Asaka talked about a small and old apartment but how could it be? The bedroom was amazing enough to leave him stunned. Wataru had no chance to suppres the smile by the welcoming silence and reality. He felt, after such a long time, finally alive again. There weren't any noisy parents, who wanted to control him, and the winter vacation would start today onwards, so he wouldn't need to go to school. The black-haired teen sat up, put his feet on the cool ground and stretched his sore muscles while he ran his hands through his sticky and wet hair. The teen had had a nightmare anew and woke up all sweaty again, only this time, the nightmare wasn't as bad as the other times.

They began to get better, not so scary anymore. The young male thought about the few things which happened last night in the darkness with the heavy snowstorm.

* * *

_He had stood at the end of the street and had waited for Asaka to appear. The snowstorm had gotten worse and the teen had snuggled further into his jacket which he had pulled out of his big bag. Karin had thought about everything. His bag had been full with all his clothes and some special things like some books, which looked like his school books, his toothbrush and some CDs. His sister had the same meaning as him because she had put his school uniforms in there as well._

_Wataru had leaned next to a wall and had heard a car driving in his way. The car had stopped in front of him, the side door opened and Asaka had smiled at the teen with shining eyes. The ride in the car had been quiet, nobody had spoken and after some time Wataru had been fallen asleep with an exhausted but happy expression on his face._

* * *

He stood up, yawned loudly without shame. It felt good to be free. Wataru would shower and afterwards he would make himself something for breakfast. Hope was finally in sight. With that in his mind, he stood up and searched for a clock. Wataru went around in his new home, searched for the bathroom, and noticed all his luggage were already unpacked. The apartment looked as if he had lived here for already a month. The kitchen was small but all the needed equipments were there. It was painted in a bright crème color too, just like the bedroom, and he smiled unconsciously. Everything was perfect for him, it was surprising how beautiful the whole apartment was. If Kazuki could live here with him if they met again?

Every room looked like it was handmade, the most interesting one was the bedroom with a ceiling which were painted in a darker shade of crème and held a fascinating pattern. The pattern were ornated with each other, it looked absolutely beautiful. Wataru could only stare with an open mouth at the sight. He entered the bathroom, which were in a lightly white/blue contrast, and was stunned anew. It looked pretty expensive and luxurious. The bathtub was in a back-room and big enough for two people to fill in while the shower place was in the front-room. The bathroom was huge and amazing.

The teen couldn't believe it, Asaka gave him such an unbelievable and gorgeous apartment. Wataru's eyes shone more and more in amazement and a bright smile lifted his face up. He was free – the feeling sank in and the reality hit him with pure delight – he was free, nobody would be able to stop him now. His parents didn't know where he was or when he would come back. Alive - that was it what he felt, being alive after such a long time of pain and agony. He would have screamed from joy if there wouldn't have been any neighbours around him.

He unbuttoned his clothes, removed the bandage from his left wrist and the plasters from his face. The shower relaxed him, the water was hot and the bath afterwards was the best. The boy finished after half an hour, not caring how long it had taken him, and put a white towel around his waist and dried his hair with another one. Wataru opened the bathroom's door, hot steam surrounded his figure and escaped out of the bathroom. The big smile was still present, all the time, his thoughts were far away by his boyfriend. Wataru walked straight to the kitchen, where now a surprising, nice smell came from, when suddenly a familiar voice teased him.

"I never knew you had such a sweet body, Wataru." The older man teased him and Wataru couldn't do anything other than blush. His face was beet red, his movement stopped as he gazed at Asaka Masanobu. He covered his body with the second towel, which looked funny, it was better than showing his bare chest. He felt a shiver dripping all over his body by the bare thought of Asaka seeing too much - it was wrong. Asaka adverted his stare, smiled and nodded as an apologize.

"W-Wow, you shocked me. How did you come in and since when are you here?" Wataru asked with a happy and confused voice. He didn't know if he should be happy or not to see his friend right now.

"Shou gave me a spare key for important situations. I hope you're fine with it." He glanced to the younger teen once more. "To answer your second question, I'm here for around twenty minutes and made your breakfast." Asaka sat in a chair at the dinning table and pointed to all sorts of Japanese food. A grin spread on the older teen's face. Wataru was really beautiful in his spare outfit. Asaka could stare at him all the time but this would only bring the opposite effect from the one he wished for.

"Shou?" The teen asked and viewed at the large selection of food on the dinning table. Asaka stood up and guided his angel to the chair while he spoke.

"Shou is the friend of mine who let you stay here. He is a good one and if you need anything, just talk to him. He lives right next to your apartment." Wataru sat down, and while he was so focused on the food in front of him, Asaka kissed his hair. Wataru froze by the contact, stiffened till the bones and waited for the familiar contact to stop.

* * *

Asaka separated himself from the teen.

The beautiful dark hair smelt sweet and felt soft from the shampoo he had used in the shower. Asaka couldn't suppress his need to touch the thin and pale skin. His desire to take, to kiss and hold Wataru had grown rapidly in the last few hours. Yesterday, where he had seen Wataru sleeping in the seat of his car next to him, he nearly kissed the teen on his lips. The young male had slept peacefully in his arms, even as he had carried him in the flat - bridal style. He had chuckled by his naive thoughts, it had felt like the two of them were living together - like newly weds. His home was close by, only ten minutes away from here by foot, and if something would happen his friend Shou was living next to Wataru's new home and would call him.

Hopefully, Kazuki Yuichi wouldn't return now or ever again, now that his chance to get his angel had unbelievable increased. Asaka understood the clingyness from Wataru. Right now, he was just a replacement of Kazuki. However, he would change it and make the other teen understand his worth. The brunette would fight as long as he would need to prove himself. "You should eat something, it's really delicious. I'll make some tea for us." Asaka went to the water heater, ignored the confused glanced from the teen.

* * *

Wataru fought with himself, forced his heart to calm down and pushed the blood back down. It shouldn't feel so good to be kissed or touched by his friend. He should never feel like this, it would break Kazuki's heart and his own, too. The teen took a few deep breaths, shut his dark orbs and calmed his senses. It was in vain. The longing stayed, nagged on his mind, the itchy feeling to touch the other's skin and lips. He was in the same state which he had been so long ago - the same emotions, the same confusion, the identical wants - he had lived through all the signs once before.

It was the time where he had started to fall in love with Kazuki Yuichi.

_**~~ 22. December, 09:58 pm ~~**_

"The bandage over your eyes should help. We're not sure yet but it looks really bad for your eyesight. We need to do some more tests but the chance for you to recover is really small. I don't want to shatter your hopes, nevertheless, I'm sorry to say, I don't think we'll be able to bring your eyesight back. A miracle would be necessary." The doctor's voice waved in pity and sorrow. The nurse left him alone with the panic rising up in his head and sinking deep in his heart. Everything around him seemed to swim and waver. His ears turned into deafness, his body changed from warm to icy cold. Hundred thoughts circled around in Yuichi's head. All at the same time and each of the same topic.

He had never believed in something so cruel, the possibility to never see Wataru's smile and self again, he would live in darkness and would need to rely on others. Things he hated the most._  
_

His throat was dry and lumped, He had never dreamed about such misfortune. The young man couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe in the agony and pain. He had been so close... Why now? It couldn't really happen, what had he done to deserve this? He only wanted his lover back in his arms. Why was everybody against it? Nobody would recognize him, the image of the student of the century would be gone; they would see a crying, young man with his head on his knees and silently sobs escaping his mouth. The tears streamed down his face, unstoppable.

He couldn't help but feel hopeless. How should he meet Wataru in this big city if he didn't even know which way he needed to go? His heart shattered, his breath hittched. How could he face his boyfriend in his current state? It took less than a day to turn him into a helpless, useless and relying person. He would never be the same like before and it was the most scary thing for him.

"Er..Excuse me…" A shy nurse interrupted, still Yuichi didn't look up, he needn't other people to see him. "…we need someone who can identify you. May you give me a contact number of a family member?" Something clicked in his head, something hit him hard and reality rushed on the sourface of his mind.

'_Family member…Oh shit! Touko! She must be already crazy from worrying!'_

"Yeah, sure." He said and told her Touko's address. The blonde knew they would inform her as soon as possible and then he would have to deal with a really worried Touko and his already broken self.

_**~~ 21. December, 08:42 pm ~~**_

How could he leave her? Didn't he love her? She was his fiancée!

Nano was confused and angry, frustrated as hell was an understatement. Her nearly husband left her without leaving a trace. The young woman had fought with the Asaka-guy but after Karin came out of her room and whispered something in the young man's ear, he left abruptly. It was a little strange and kind of suspicious. Nano was standing in Wataru's room, looking for something which would tell her where her love could have gone but the only hint she got, of what was going on in this house, was a little picture on Wataru's bed, near his pillow.

She saw Wataru and, completely taken by surprise and disbelief, Kazuki Yuichi. Both were smiling and seemed to be really happy. She dared to think about them being a couple. Since when had her fiance been gay? How long? Were they a couple or was it only her guess? Wataru's eyes sparkled in the happiness and excitement, just like the other males did. Even with the picture, not a single question was answered. Where was he?

* * *

"What do you mean with, _'he run away and is probably on his way back to his lover?'_ Chihiro hissed to Shohei. "Can't you take care of your own little brother? The last thing I need now is a bad publicity which says: Son of the famous lawyer is gay!"

"Honey, calm down. It's no use to scream at our son." Kou spoke and lit up another cigarette, trying to relax and focus. He was slightly proud of his youngest son. Yuichi was stubborn and smart enough to manage to escape from the war in this household. Nonetheless, he was also angry about his son who wouldn't understand their worry and help. They had no bad intention in their minds, wanted the best for him. It was the best for him, wasn't it? Slowly Kou began to doubt it. "Maybe we should let him do as he pleases. It seems to me like he's serious about the boy." The father whispered after some minutes of silence. "I start to doubt about our choice. I know my son, he won't give up so easily."

"What?" She spun on her heels, hissed through gritted teeth." If we let him do as he pleases than our years of rearing him will be in vain! I'll not let him do as he pleases just because he wants to have a little bit fun with a male! He is our son and my. Son. Is. Not. Gay!" She yelled and spitted out the last words with force. Her emotions were driving a rollercoaster. She couldn't believe and didn't want to believe her youngest son was gay. It couldn't be! It was impossible! He was a _Kazuki_ after all and all Kazukis were perfect. The family sat in complete quietness in the living room for the rest of the day.

_**~~ 22. December, 10:46 pm ~~**_

Most of the time, he hadn't done anything useful. He had relaxed, tried to think about his next steps, about his live. Wataru also had talked to his new neighbours and had met Shou and his twin sister Shinja. They were both redheads and had both long hair, bounded to a tail. They were really friendly and gave him a feeling of a little, warm family. The two hadn't pushed him to say why he would live here from now on. They had listened to his stories as he did the same to theirs. It was the first time after a month that he had realized the truth, the reality.

Wataru had been free from the pain and sadness for the moment. Nonetheless, soon he was alone again in the large apartment, the loneliness reached out for him anew and its grip was firm and unbreakable. Coldness filled his tense body when he had laid down in his huge bed - too huge for one person. It made him feel lonely all the more, wanting someone soecial to sleep beside him. Yuichi had always done so, had held him close to warm them. It was a magic spell which his boyfriend had cast over them with such a simple thing. The loud heartbeat of Kazuki had benn his lullabye. With all the tiring thoughts circling again in his head, he had fallen asleep unconsciously.

* * *

A shriek awoke him and something wet rested all over his body. Wataru jumped out of his bed, disorientated and confused by the noises, and pressed his hand against his aching heart. His eyes wandered over the room, searched for the source of the shriek. The shriek changed to small whimpers and Wataru noticed - it was him who gave the noise, it was his voice who screamed and whimpered. His pyjama was drenched from the cold sweat and he was shaking because of the icyness inside of him, inside his veins and muscles. He tried his beset to hold back the waves of tears. The teen couldn't bear it anymore.

What would he need to do to get ride of the nightmares?  
Why was it so hard to forget, to suppress his wants, needs and his heart?  
Why couldn't he stop doubting his own love, even if he knew his lover would never leave him without giving him a reason. Wataru had no clue where his lover or ex-lover was, if he was alright or if he had already a new love. If Kazuki was searching for him, tried to contact him? There were so many questions but no replies. The teen knew only one thing clearly; he never wanted to love someone like this again. It hurt too much to lose the one most important person. The bedroom's door opened quietly and a figure approached him slowly.

"Wataru, it's me." The person approached him, pulled him back to the bed and crouched next to him. "Shou said, you were screaming a few minutes ago, did you have a nightmare?" Asaka's voice was gentle and tender. The older male didn't wait for an answer, he took off his clothes, put on his own pyjama, which he had brought with him, and lifted the blanket a little bit, so he could slide inside the bed with his angel. The young teen slid to the wall at the end of the bed, offering enough space for the older one.

* * *

"Come here, I'll warm you up." Asaka said and pulled Wataru in a warm and tight embrace.

He didn't want to see his angel depressed and scared.  
The older male snuggled his face in Wataru's hair and inhaled the sweet scent from the morning.

It was like an addiction for him - the soothing smell.  
Now he understood, why Yuichi had always his face in the teen's neck and hair. It was relaxing and calmed him down, drifted him to sleep with a wonderful dream.

* * *

At the same time, the young teen's heart beat wildly by the sudden heat and his cheeks heated up. Wataru felt comfortable and heavenly in these arms, it reminded him of Yuichi's. He let himself pull tighter into the hug and drifted slowly to sleep, listened to the heartbeat behind him, before he heard the words he thought he would never hear again.

"I love you, Wataru."


	7. A Familiar Stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTRFK**

* * *

_**~~ A Familiar Stranger ~~ **_

_**~~ 23. December, 08:11 am ~~**_

It felt hot, soft and smelled nice. Wataru wished he would never wake up from such a sweet dream. It was warm and, after a whole month of sadness, anger and hate, he could finally relax again. Something played softly with his dark hair, stroke along his right cheek and whispered soothing words into his ear. He moaned and pressed himself closer to the warmth.

It felt like heaven, it was so breathtaking and so surreal. The teen feared the harsh reality which would destroy this delightful dream. The fright of being alone again, that his beloved one wouldn't be there, holding him and playing with his hair, increased his desire to continue to sleep. He wanted to kiss, to see, to hear and feel his lover once again.

"Yuichi…"

The name slipped out of his mouth without his knowledge and the caressing stopped for a moment, a sorrowful voice began to whisper in his ear.

"Wataru, wake up. **I'm** here." Asaka's heart shattered once more as the teen mumbled the unforgiving name of his rival. Why was it always Kazuki Yuichi? Why couldn't Wataru see his effort? He would never leave him, would care for him and love him forever. The older male wanted to see _his_ Wataru in _his_ arms, snuggled against _him_ because he was Asaka and not a dream or imagine of an ex-lover. The teen moaned sleepily, yawned quietly while he stretched his sore body and rolled over onto his spine, stared at the ceiling. The beautiful dream faded away with each blink of his dark orbs.

He had seen himself with Yuichi naked in bed in Yuichi's apartment. They had talked sweetly with each other while the blonde had kissed his left ring finger with the silver ring. It was one of the intimates and happiest memories he ever had - the first time they had joined one another - became one. Wataru would have never believed to have such kind of dreams if he hadn't had one just now. The funny thing - he couldn't think or dream of anything else anymore. The teen missed his boyfriend, the yearning ripped his insides apart, his heart ached and everything contracted in his body.

"How did you sleep?" Asaka looked with pained eyes at his love and sat up. Wataru did the same. The older one put his left arm around the teen's shoulders and leaned his head against the other one's. He inhaled the addicting scent, kissed the beautiful hair and began to stroke briefly his angel's right arm with his fingertips of his right hand. A comfortable chill ran down Wataru's spine.

"Good, thank you." The black-haired male leaned his body against his friend's chest and looked down at his left hand. The guilt howled inside of him as he saw the silver ring.

_'Stop it! You don't love Asaka! You shouldn't let him touch you!'_

His heart cried and slowly he understood what he was doing. As long as the ring stayed on his ring finger, they would be bonded on each other. Nobody could change it, as long as he believed and trusted in their relationship. How beautiful it would be if Yuichi were now beside him. God, how he missed him, craved for him. No one could ever replace him in his heart - not even Asaka who acted so similar sometimes. His stomach clutched together, made him feel sick and worse than before. His already puffy red eyes began to burn from the new collecting, salty water.

Asaka tightened the grip around Wataru's shoulders, pulled him into a close hug. The sight of Wataru being like this was unbearable. How could Kazuki do such a thing to Wataru? He would never leave Wataru, nor would he hurt him in any possible way! He was better for Wataru! Why couldn't his angel see it? The next words, which were hushed in the black-haired one's ears, ached and ripped the bleeding wound in Wataru's heart wider. The heaviness increased on his organs, his breathe got out in a hitched rhythm.

"Wataru... stop hurting yourself. He'll never come back. I know it is cruel but I can only help if you let go of him. You should throw everything from him away. It would make everything a little easier. Let go, he belongs to the past."

It stopped, everything stopped for a moment in front of Wataru. He believed he had heard it wrong, it couldn't be true. He would never throw anything away, he couldn't! Not the ring! Never! He had made the mistake once ago. It was the most precious object which bounded them together, the symbol of their relationship, of their love. However, hadn't he told, promised, himself to stop his slugging and pitiful life? He wanted to stop the suffer, he wanted to heal and live anew. Why was it so hard to start from the beginning again?

Wasn't it a sign for him? To start a new life without the person who he loved more than himself? Wasn't it enough to feel and see his disbelief and distrust in his first love, to show him the false hope in a common future? These thoughts pierced through his soul. Guilt and doubt devoured him and tears streamed down his cheeks, discovered the first moment of gentle lips on his nose and then his lips.

He didn't fight back when Asaka kissed him, touched him and hugged him tightly. His mind was still by Yuichi but his body had already found some replacement for the needing heat. His heart and his body ran different ways but which one was right? His heart pained inside of him - it screamed and cried for only one person. The body wanted to feel somebody's warmth - it didn't want to be left alone in the coldness.

"Wataru... I don't want to see you in tears. Please, be happy. I want to help you but..." Asaka turned the boy around and put his hands on both cheeks. He pulled the boy closer, very slowly, but after a few seconds, their faces were so near that they could feel each other's breath. Wataru was too deep in his own thoughts and realized too late what happened to him. His dark eyes snapped open, his body stiffened when their lips met lightly. Tears were streaming down continually over Asaka's hands.

It wasn't as disgusting as it had been with Nano nevertheless it felt absolutely wrong. Something told him that he should push the young man and slap him but Wataru didn't do so. He let his friend do what he wanted and almost enjoyed the lovely feeling. Everything circled inside of him and was upside down. After a few minutes, the innocent kiss deepened as Asaka asked with his tongue for entrance. Wataru's hands grabbed the collar of Asaka's shirt and pulled closer to the heat. It was good to feel something soft on his lips and without another thought, he opened slowly his mouth to let the tongue pass.

They fought for dominance with their tongues. Everything felt good but somehow wrong. Wataru's heart thumped wildly and hard in his chest, reminded him of the fluttery feeling and of the person who normally gave it to him. The feeling of someone other kissing him and not the man in front of him but the black-haired boy had enough from pain, sorrow and tears. He wanted to have a life with happiness and this kiss got him exactly what he wanted - heat, warmth and a feeling of being loved. They broke the kiss only to breathe and started anew with more passion in it. Wataru crawled on Asaka's lap unconsciously, snaked a hand around the older male's neck who moaned in agreement.

Everything was fine - happiness and enjoyment followed those kisses, it was indescribable. Asaka slid his hand under the pyjama shirt, pushed the teen closer against his body and massaged the tense bicep - the dream broke, shattered everything in seconds. Something was missing, something dear to Wataru and the teen understood it soon - the little, hard thing which usually touch him, the ring which gave him a cold but welcoming shiver whenever it brushed over his skin. Wataru shoved Asaka away, hard breathing and more tears ran out of his eyes. His shaking left hand was covering his mouth while the other hand pushed and held the young man at distance. He couldn't believe that Asaka wanted to... His once so beautiful world started to fall apart more and more.

What had he done?  
He had clung to Asaka because he was too pathetic to bear the pain alone.  
He wasn't better than...

"Wataru? ... I'm sorry, I didn't want to push you.. I love you too much as that I would want to hurt or betray you!"

Hadn't he promised himself not to hurt the people around him anymore? He hated it to hurt his friends and family and now he would hurt one of his precious friends' because he hadn't wanted to be alone! How cruel could he be?

'…_I'll always love you, forever!'_

Yuichi had told him the lovely words once. Wataru's heart bled and shrieked in agony. How much pain was needed to destroy a person's mind? The shivering boy curled himself up into a ball, his hands clenched his pounding chest. He knew what he would do next was a horrible thing but he knew, too, he could never look in Asaka's face again if he wouldn't do it. If Wataru would love Asaka, he would only love him half-heartily because one part of his heart had still Yuichi and this part would never come back.

"A-Asaka…I-I'm sorry to hurt you… I really am!... But I... I can't…can't forget him." He sobbed and hid the tears with his arm. He didn't want to see Asaka's disappointed expression. He felt bad enough for both of them.

Asaka reached out for his angel with his right hand but stopped when the trembling teen sobbed and more tears streamed down his chin, landed on the sheets. It hurt so damned much, it was the same pain by Yuina. Asaka himself fought with the tears, his eyes started to water and he bit on his button lip to suppress the pain. He would never give up but the agony got deeper with every rejection and he had already taken plenty of them. Wataru didn't want to be mean to him nor did the boy want to hurt him on purpose. Asaka knew Wataru and his personality.

He was the kind of person who wanted to make everyone happy. The dark-eyed boy was a real angel, even if the boy didn't believe it. Wataru was a gentle and cute person, attracted every person, especially the handsome and gorgeous ones, but he tried his best and fought hard for the person he felt dear to. However, even a strong fighter had his limits and Wataru had reached his after Kazuki had left him. Asaka hadn't had any contact to Shohei since the Kazuki family left Japan. He guessed that nobody had an address to where his rival was right at the moment. Asaka stood up slowly, dressed himself and looked one more time to the crying boy in the bed.

"I'll always be there if you need me. I love you, Wataru." Asaka laid something down onto the table near the telephone and left with a soft 'I'll see you later'.

The door shut close and Wataru screamed in the pillow from the unbearable pain in his whole body. It ached, burnt and ripped him in two. How much do you need to love someone so that it will break you completely? Wataru know now the correct answer. Too much to bear - he was left alone, had hurt and disappointed every person he knew and hated himself for it! What was left for him? His life and love was somewhere else and would maybe never return.

How far could someone go after he had lost everything he loved and cared for?

_**~~ 23. December, 07:54 am ~~**_

Yuichi was fully awake when the sun shone brightly into his room and over his body, giving him warmth. He felt sick and tired, his body was weak and hurt. His mind ran a marathon, back and forth - the question about the operation racing in between. The doctor had told him the chances to regain his eyesight and like every operation there was the risk of losing everything. He could survive and see, search for his life, nevertheless there was the possibility of not surviving the operation and this quote was high.

He stroked softly his silver ring at his left hand with his right index finger. The ring had luckily only a few more scratches then before but was still on his left ring finger after the accident. As long as this ring remained there everything was okay. Touko hadn't been able to reach Karin or Wataru. But she promised to do everything that would help in any way. She had been worried and sad, Yuichi had heard it in her voice and expressions. Many things had grown complicated - Damn it! He couldn't even see where his food was, so one of the nurses watched him and helped him to eat. He had never liked to rely on any person, now he couldn't do other. The hardship of being blind crashed right into Yuichi's mind and the bitterness followed suit.

The door opened and a happy voice echoed across the room. Yuichi sat himself slowly up on the bed and pressed his back against the wall of pillows to get a better hold of his body. He was still weak from the car accident. time was what he needed the most, time which he hadn't! His worry about Wataru increased rapidly with each hour.

* * *

"Good morning. How are you feeling today?" The nurse asked and laid the tablet with his breakfast in front of him. The young man didn't give any reply. She took the spoon from the plate, pressed it softly in his hand so he could eat the soup. It surprised her when he started to move it. "Have you slept well? Or did you have a nightmare again?" She asked and watched her patient closely. His face was cold, somehow sad and she wished she could do something for him.

"The young woman from yesterday, was she your girlfriend? She was really pretty." She wouldn't give up, not before he had at least said a full sentence. Yuichi stopped in his movement, laid the spoon next to the plate with soup and bowed his head down. The nurse wanted to ask if something hurt but couldn't bring out any word as she saw the tears running out of the bandage, which was over his eyes, and down his chin. The picture was pure sadness and she couldn't help but cry too. The cold and silent young man cried in front of her. His hands were grabbing the blanket, which was over his legs, so tightly that his bones on his hands turned white. She put the plate with soup and everything else on a near table and sat next to the crying young man.

* * *

He sobbed silently and his body began to shake. His blond hair hung along his face and a salty taste lay on his lips but it all didn't matter to him. He wanted to meet Wataru for one last time if they really couldn't live together. His life would break just as his soul would be but one last time was better than nothing – better than knowing your lover was probably crying because of you or for you. He wanted to give him only one last kiss and one last night. Only one more time with him together was everything he wished for.

"My name is Shinja. Yours is Kazuki Yuichi, right? Can I ask you something?" She whispered softly and caressed his spine carefully. She didn't waited for an answer. "Had she broken up with you? If she really had, then she isn't worthy enough. If you really love someone the person would, even when the lover turns blind, still love him or her and help with the upcoming problems!"

"...She was my cousin." Yuichi whispered the words in a husky voice. Shinja wiped her tear away but some new ones welled out of her eyes anew. Yuichi didn't know why he would tell this woman about his life but he felt something familiar about her. "My lover … someone had taken my lover away from me …I was on my way to him, just when I was finally free from my parents, I got into an accident and now I can't even see where Wataru is. My hope to find him gets smaller with each day….I don't know what I should do anymore." The last words were hushed and nearly inaudible. The nurse recalled the young man's words - '_him'_ and '_Wataru'_ - and something clicked in her head.

'_Wataru? I have heard this name somewhere! I'm sure about it!'_

The sobs got stronger as the two supported each other. The young woman with the long, red hair didn't know if the tears were because of sadness or anger. It broke her heart to listen to what the two lovers had gone through. How far can someone go for his love before he breaks? She tried to sooth him, calm him.

"It's alright to cry. If you lose the one you love - it's painful and frightening. Cry and show that you're strong enough. I'll hear around if someone has seen your lover. I'll help you to bring him back to you, I promise! So don't worry about him and focus on your own health." Shinja remembered the teen in the new apartment and what Asaka had told her. The dark-eyed boy had a broken heart, too. Her friend hadn't told her any more details, only that he would take care of his '_only a friend'_ but Shinja wasn't stupid. She had seen the gaze from Masanobu when he had looked to the young, beautiful boy with the big, black eyes. She would go to the boy later and ask him about it.

_**~~ 23. December, 04:13 pm ~~**_

Wataru had done nothing other than sitting on the bed and thinking about his next step. He didn't know where to start and where to end. The more he thought about his hopeless situation the more he felt as if everything was for nothing.

He gazed at his silver ring, then out of the window and back to his ring. He had played with it since he had been sitting on his new bed - if he could still call it his. After what he had done – again – to Asaka, he guessed his friend wouldn't pass by any time soon. It had started to snow once more and the ground outside was icy and even. The people, who ran, fell mostly on their butts. The crying teen pushed his knees stronger against his chest and hid his face behind them. The tears were endlessly just like the questions and guilty feelings.

Asaka had given him so many things, had given him an apartment, had helped him to get out of his parents' fangs and what had he done as a reward? He had broken the man's heart anew! Had shattered it into pieces after he had made him hope that he could maybe return the feelings! He wasn't just pathetic, he was cruel and heartless, too! Wataru was surprised by himself at how disgusting he was. What had happened with him? He wanted to change back to the old Wataru. Being the cheerful and nice teenager. He didn't want to cry, scream and cut his wrist anymore.

'_Tell me, how I should live without you? Since you left my side, everything got out of my hands.'_

Wataru prayed and begged, his hands were clenching his knees tightly, his head rested on them. Silent sobs escaped his mouth and he was shivering, he wanted his lover back, wanted him in his arms. The dream was so afar. The telephone rang and Wataru jolted up by the sudden and unfamiliar sound. Nobody had his number or…Wait! Asaka had his number or not?

The boy stood up very slowly and walked quietly to the phone. He stared at the phone, laid his hand over the speaker but didn't pick up. The fear of hearing Asaka was too big, so he let go of the speaker but stopped halfway as he saw the shining thing which lay next to the phone. A knife, his knife, lay there. He looked at it, bit at his button lip and thought.

Should he or should he not?  
A few minutes in heaven or an endless hell?

His hand got closer to the knife, grab it but he let it slip out his hand as if he had burnt his hand on it. Wataru fell down on his knees, his head hung down and his hands hid his face. What had happened to him since Yuichi wasn't around anymore? Was this real? After a few minutes on the ground, he stood up with his heart aching and thumping hard against his chest. The boy put on his coat, slipped into his shoes and took the key for the front door. He needed fresh air immediately! He opened the door in a rush, sprinted out and turned around to lock the door.

He slipped on the too even ground.

The stairs behind him got closer and he fell down with a scream escaping his lips. His head collected with the steps and finally with the snow, his body got numb instantly and the unconsciousness greeted him with open arms.

Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve and Kawamura wanted to pick him up. They wanted to go somewhere nice to cheer him up. It was a miracle that Kawamura didn't hate him or had given up on him. His best friend was still with him, he thought so at least, but right now he felt as if he was in heaven without pain and sorrow. The cold snowflakes covered slowly his body with a white blanket. It was beautiful to see something so bright and innocent - a snowflake.

Wataru hadn't noticed the blood on his head nor had he noticed the steps which approached him.

_**~~ 23. December, 04:47 pm ~~**_

Shinja walked home with her head lightly bowed while thinking about the new boy's name. She hoped her guess was right and her patient was the long lost lover from the dark-haired boy in the apartment next to her and her brother. It would be beautiful to let the two of them get together anew. She pleaded for these two to get back together. She turned on the corner and noted only now the big snowflakes. The street was entirely white. The trees and houses were sparkling in the twilight because of the snow. She stopped for a moment and let the wonderful picture affect her. Not a single car nor a singly person had walked over the untouched street with the icy snow.

"How gorgeous." Shinja went slowly to her apartment and looked from one side to another. The street was empty and all the people were by their families - tomorrow would be Christmas Eve. Shinja lived alone with her twin brother Shou for three years now. Since they both turned seventeen and their parents died in a plane accident, they had taken care of each other. She remembered the worst situation which had occurred in her life - her beloved boyfriend had left her. She knew how it felt to be alone and hopeless. Shinja knew what guilt and sorrow meant, she knew it after she had left her friend alone with his heart disease. A few days later, he had died because of his weak heart, the young woman had lost one part of herself with it. She still felt the guilt nagging on her.

The woman went slowly along the street but stopped abruptly when she viewed at black hair and pale skin on the ground. She was there in a second, got down on her knees and tried to wake the person up by slapping the cheeks softly. But the figure didn't move or made any sounds. Only then, she recognized the male in her arms as the teen from next door. It was Fuji Wataru - the name crashed in her head and her mind turned on in high speed. She didn't believe in faith but this couldn't be any confidence. She could count one and one together.

"Wataru? Wataru! Hey, wake up; I have something really important to…" She broke up as a warm liquid slid along her hands, arms and down to the ground. She looked down in panic while the little red rivers dirtied her clothes. "W-Wataru? Oh no, please…." She took out her mobile and called her friend in the hospital. The conversation was short and a few minutes later, the snow got heavier and the snowflakes grew bigger, the ambulance came.

_'I'll bring you to your lover! You'll hopefully not make the same mistake I had made in your age!'_


	8. Reunion

**A/N: I corrected this story on the **_5. January 2012_**. There is no change in the storyline. I plainly deleted my stupid mistakes and replaced them with the right words - at least, I hope so. Thanks for enduring them for so long.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTRFK.**

* * *

_**~~ Reunion ~~**_

_**~~ 23. December, 09:24 pm ~~**_

Yuichi woke up from his nightmare because of the loud noises outside his room. The nurses were running up and down the corridor in full speed. The young man didn't care for what could have caused these noises, so he turned around in his bed and tried to sleep again. It was a more difficult task to do than he thought. The door of his room opened plenty of times, a nurse rushed in and out of it, only to return with a doctor and a new bed. The nurse and the doctor didn't even try to be quiet. They spoke in a normal voice as if they thought he was deaf and not blind.

"Alright, the bandages are fixed on his arm and head. Control his pulse; if it changes in any critical way, call me immediately!" The doctor told her in a tired voice, received a _'yes, sensei'_ as a reply and both left the room with heavy steps. Yuichi guessed it had been Doctor Yamashida and Shinja who had been in here. Silence filled the air once more, just the heavy breathing of the new patient echoed through the air. Yuichi was still lying in his bed under the warm blanket, listened to the breathing of his new roommate. It relaxed but froze him at the same time - he had no clue why. He started to shiver and somehow he could feel the pain in his heart to start anew.

Panic and fear rose up in him. Yuichi searched with shaking hands for the calling-button but it was hard to find it without any light in his dark world. The glass with water shattered to the ground as he had unconsciously pushed it over the edge of his nightstand but still, he hadn't found this stupid button, somewhere near his right bedside. His body ached and hurt terribly, his heart hammered in his chest. Yuichi found the button after several seconds of searching and pressed it strongly to signal the nurse to help him. The seconds slid by slowly while the pain reached finally his head. The pain and the memories scared him, every day a little bit more. Pictures of a fire, an explosion and screams hunted him at the night in his dreams. There was no other chance as to admit it, his weak body hindered him to think otherwise - he was weak and lonely.

The memories about the accident made him suffer; let him wake up in the middle of the night or day, completely drowned in his own sweat. The young man clenched his hurting head, the pain got unbearable and he groaned out aloud. Yuichi didn't want to see or to feel the memories and the torturing heat. He gasped when another wave of pain hit him hard and a few minutes later, a nurse rushed inside the room and turned on the light. "What …oh my...!" Shinja ran up to the young man, checked the symptoms and tried to sooth the young man. "Relax; I'll give you your medicine."

She sprinted out of the room, came back in a rush and guided carefully a glass of water to his mouth with a medication in it. The man drank it gratefully and emptied the whole glass in one go. Yuichi couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep. "The painkiller and sleeping pill seems to work fine." The woman mumbled to herself and petted the hair of the blonde one more time. She smiled at the two boys in the room. She was curious how they would react tomorrow after they woke up.

_**~~ 24. December, 10:02 am ~~**_

She walked inside the room and found the new patient still asleep. She giggled, went to the curtains at the window and opened them with a strong push. It had stopped to snow, however, it would stay there for quite awhile. Shinja walked to Yuichi who had was awake and sat in the bed with his head against the wall of pillows.

"How was your dream? Had something good happened?" She asked. The young man remained silent and she took it as a bad answer but the woman smiled joyfully nonetheless.

'_Shall I tell him that his lover is right next to him or shall I wait to make sure, they're the two lovers who had fought so hard to get together again?'_

"I think you have already noticed your new roommate? It's a boy who fell down the stairs and has a bad head wound." He got the same answer like last time - none at all. The young man wasn't in a mood for talking. Well, she would change it. "Tell me more about Wataru." The woman suddenly asked and Yuichi turned his head slowly in her direction, where he guessed she would stand. Shinja put the guest chair next to Yuichi's bed and sat right next to him. The nurse waited impatiently and made a pout. "Oh, c'mon. I have promised you to help you, so I need to know how the boy looks like or what kind of personality he has." The young man opened his mouth a little bit but stopped in his movement, thought about it for a moment. Was it really a good idea to tell a woman everything about him?

He decided quickly - never again would he deny his relationship with Wataru, he wanted everybody to know the truth, to see their love for each other. So, he took a deep breath and spoke in a soft and tender voice. "He has beautiful, big, black eyes. I fell in love with his lovely smile and his black hair is breathless. I love him with all my heart even when we fought, he looked so gorgeous - so alive. He is everything I want and I know it sounds sentimentally but all I need is to see him smiling and everything is fine. Only a single touch of him and my mind and body are upside down. I love him so much that it hurts."

The red-haired nurse was speechless. She hadn't thought about such a lovely description or confession. She chuckled a bit and put her hand over Yuichi's. "Don't worry; I have a surprise to you. Believe me, you'll love it. Just wait a bit more." The nurse stood up, left the young man alone in his confusion and shut the door behind her. _What does she mean with 'surprise'?_ Yuichi barely had time to think about the questions because his roommate's soft movements disturbed him. The boy began to struggle with his blanket and turned from one side to another. He started to pant as if he had run a marathon. It was strange to move and breath like this after being still for a whole night.

"Hey, boy! Wake up! You'll only hurt yourself if you…"

_**~~ 24. December, 10:35 am ~~**_

_Wataru ran in his nightmare. In the middle of his darkness, his nowhere, the none existing place. All he did was following the voice which called him over and over. He started to pant, was out of breath, nevertheless, he never stopped to move. The voice grew louder with each step, never stopped to speak to him through the shadows. He didn't know why he followed the sound, he just did, obeyed her. The voice sounded warm and familiar, it soothed his heart and reached out for his attention - it wanted him to follow!  
_

_The black-haired boy slipped over his own feet and fell on the hard, dark ground. He lay there for a few minutes, resting his hurting head in his arms. Everything around him was shaking and his head burnt like hell. He closed his eyes, shut out the blurry vision in front of his eyes. A scent, a smell he would never forget, tickled his nose, surrounded him completely.  
_

'Kazuki.'

_He moved his aching body, forced his muscles to stand up and stumbled forward on his jelly-like legs. _

'Kazuki'

_He yelled his boyfriend's name, glanced around with tearing eyes. Nothing other than absolute darkness was there. He wanted to scream, to cry, to shout but nothing escaped his mouth. His voice had disappeared and his eyesight left him alone in the shadows. Wataru wanted to cry so badly, felt the hopelessness cling to him. He stopped abruptly, gave in to his trembling knees and slammed down to the ground. He listened, the last thing he had of his senses._

**'_Hey boy! Wake up! You'll only hurt yourself if you…'_**

'YUICHI!'

* * *

Wataru woke up with a silent scream in his lungs. His head ached, his throat was dry and his heart cried. Tears streamed down his face. He wanted everything to stop, to slow down and leave him alone. He had lost track of time, lost his orientation. Where the hell was he? The teen sobbed soundlessly, grabbed the hair on his head and clenched it together. Tears welled up and slipped out of his closed orbs. Wataru felt pathetic. He wanted to forget everything, live at the time where Yuichi was by his side. His hands wandered from his head over his eyes. A humming and numb sensation came from his left wrist.

"Is everything alright?"

The voice hit him like a truck. The sound alone gave him a chill and his face snapped to the source's direction. Wataru took in a sharp, deep breath. Unbelievable! I couldn't be true! That couldn't be!  
A young man with short, blond hair and a bandage over the eyes sat on the bed next to him. Tears welled up and his mind couldn't grab a single thought. He couldn't believe his eyes which showed him the truth and not the reality. Was it true? The question circled in his head countless times, he simply couldn't believe his ears and eyes but there was no mistake in it. There, next to him, was no other than his dear and lovely boyfriend! Kazuki was just a arms-length away, he would touch him if he stretched out his hands!

The desire, the loneliness, the pain and agony, everything burst out of his fragile body. They had been parted for whole month, not knowing if they would see each other ever again. It all welled up! His beautiful and beloved Kazuki was sitting next to him, asking if he needed help. Hadn't his lover noticed him, yet?

"Shall I call the nurse?" Yuichi spoke in a soft voice. He didn't know if the male was a child or maybe a young teen, so he acted like usually - nice and polite. He faced the wall before him, which were some feet away from the beds, while his roommate was still quiet.

Silent tears streamed down Wataru's pale cheeks, one after another landed on the sheets. His body was shaking from shock and disbelief, his hands fisted the sheets and his ring on his left ring finger got pressed tightly into his flesh. None of it was recognized by the teen. The situation was far to impossible.

"Is everything alright? Shall I call the nurse?" Yuichi asked once more but didn't wait for an answer. He pressed the button, just like he had done yesterday night, and leaned against the pillow. Wataru came back to his senses and forced his trembling and shaking body to move – out of the bed and to his boyfriend. His legs felt like jelly, his head was completely fuzzy and his hands were icy cold and shivering badly. One step at a time, he made his way to him and reached out for his lover's face.

Yuichi noticed the movements of his roommate and how the footsteps grew louder – the male came closer to him. He turned his head to the side, wanted to ask him what he wanted from him but stopped, when he felt cold, quivering hands on his cheeks, especially something hard on his right side. The touch of soft lips against his was shocking him soon. The kiss was gentle and passionate at the same time. His body remembered this feeling clearly. There wouldn't be a chance to not recognize such sweet and tempting lips!

They broke apart due to the lack of oxygen and Wataru looked at his beloved boyfriend for a few seconds before he embraced Yuichi tightly who was still shocked. The black-haired teen snuggled his face in Yuichi's neck and inhaled the feverish and addicting scent which he had missed so much. He couldn't speak right now, couldn't stop to touch the man before him - his lover - and pressed his body harder against the muscular chest, hid his face between Yuichi's neck and shoulder. The teen was whole again.

"Wataru? Is it you?" Yuichi asked and for the very first time it was with an unsteady and shaking voice. The boy sobbed a short '_yeah'_ and kissed the blonde's neck while the young man couldn't help but embrace the body in front of him back. It felt right, it felt and smelled like his boyfriend and he was sure the boy had told him the truth. He pushed said teen a few inches away, only to kiss him with all his hidden emotions. The younger one climbed up onto the bed and sat in his lover's lap, still hugging the other one tightly. It was a picture to cry of joy.

The door opened in a rush and a nurse sprinted inside. She stopped abruptly in the middle of the room when she saw the lovely scene on the bed. Shinja smiled, happy to see the reunion of the two lovers. She waited a moment for the two to enjoy the moment but cleared her throat once the doctor came inside the room to check on his new patient. The two stopped to kiss, panting and tears of happiness streamed down their cheeks.

"Alright. Now, please loosen the grip around each other and let me explain your current situations, please." Doctor Yamashida said and looked a little bit confused. It wasn't daily that a gay couple showed their affection so open. The two let go of each other but they were still close, Wataru remained at the same place - sitting in Yuichi's lap, who hugged him from behind.  
"Fuji Wataru..." He paused, glanced at the called teen and nodded while looking at some papers. "...your momentary state is steady, the cuts on your wrist will heal but some scars will maybe left behind. You had a very good guardian angel, boy. You only have a bad wound on your backside of your head. It isn't anything serious but you should be careful. Fast movements, hectic or stressful situation could worsen your condition immediately. Luckily you haven't lost very much blood, so you'll have to stay here for only a few more days."

Wataru nodded and leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, the arms on his waist tightened. "Mr. Kazuki, have you thought about the offer we…" The doctor was interrupted by his patient.

"I…I'm not sure anymore. I'm sorry, I'll answer you tomorrow." With another nod, the doctor left the room. A smile on his lips, he shook his head playfully and let the nurse take care of the rest. As soon as the room was empty, they started to kiss again. Yuichi held Wataru's body close to his own, turned him around in his lap and laid his hands on the boy's spine. The black-haired teen clenched his hands in the blonde's hair and pushed their lips harder together. Both moaned and panted in delight, pleaded the other for more.

Shinja laughed at the two young men in the bed - they were like rabbits in spring fever. She left the room quietly and decided that she would speak to them later, after they had celebrated their reunion. The door shut close, nevertheless, the boys didn't notice it, the new connection between them was too important. "Wataru, what had the doctor meant with '_the cuts on your wrist'_?" Yuichi asked though the kiss. He felt the boy's husky breath at his right ear.

"Kazuki…I…" He took a deep breath and looked at his lover with fear and guilt. How would Yuichi react? What would he think? Wataru shook his head and answered the question. No more lies, he had promised it Yuichi long ago. No matter how bad it was, he promised to tell the truth. He took one more breath. "After they had separated us, I felt empty, sad and frustrated. I had tried everything to find you but you disappeared all of a sudden and… It was a living hell without you. My parents hate me because I can't live without you! So I cut myself. Whenever I did it I could remember the good times with you. I love you too much but I don't want to change it. I want you, I need you and I love you!"

Yuichi was taken off guard. He hadn't foreseen to get with such a pure confession but he was beyond happiness. "I love you, too. Now and forever!"

_**~~ 24. December, 01:08 pm ~~**_

"So, your son ran away from home?" The policeman asked Yurika, Wataru's mother. She nodded weakly and leaned on the sofa, sighed deeply in exhaustion. How could her son run away? They only wanted his best, he was still too young to know what he wanted. Maybe they had been to harsh on him? No, she didn't think so. Her son was just as stubborn as his mother - he wouldn't learn to stay put without a wall in front of his thick head. "Do you have any guess why he could have run away? Or where he could be?" The policeman asked but this time Yurika shook her head and tears welled out of her eyes.

Her husband stroke her spine soothingly while the policeman bowed and bid goodbye, left the house without another word. Karin glared at her parents from the doorframe. She hadn't any pity; it was their own damned fault for separating those two. She had warned her parents of something like this but nobody had listened to her - suited them right. "Karin." Her mother's voice was sharp, even when the tears were still in her eyes. The daughter walked slowly in front of her parents and waited. "You know where he is right now, am I right?" Karin had been taken off guard. She hadn't thought about this question being asked so she broke the eye contact out of surprise, nevertheless, her mother forced her to look in her eyes.

"Karin, do not lie to us! We know that you have helped him to get out of here! Just because you don't like Nano doesn't give you the right to chase her out. He will marry her and everything is said with that! Now, say where he is!" Yurika waited for an answer but Karin held her mouth shut. The woman stood up and stumped out of the living room, cursing to herself. Too much had happened in the last few days. First reacted her baby boy like a puppet, after the charming boy came inside their house her son had run away and Nano was crying and waited heart broken in her fiancé's room. Poor girl.

In the meantime, Nano had gotten the mobile from Wataru in her hands and tried to get any hint where her fiancé was right now but she didn't know the code for the cell.

The door bell rang while the young woman put the cell in one of her pockets and walked out of the room. Why did Wataru run away? He had never done that before! What was she missing? A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts and she saw a brown-haired* teen - who Karin called Kawamura - walking though the entrance. She knew the face and a click echoed in her head. A smile spread over her face, the memories of Wataru, Kawamura and her as friends burnt in her head. Maybe Wataru's friend could help her. Kawamura had always been a stupid guy who searched for a girlfriend unsuccessfully. Seducing was now one of her good skills and she would get what she wanted. Wataru wouldn't change it.

She wouldn't accept a rejection. She wanted to have him back! Why had she ever left him? She regretted her past, she would change it - she had changed for him!

_**~~ 24. December, 05:17 pm ~~**_

They lay close to each other, shared one bed as the sun was on its way down. Wataru's eyes were half-lidded, his head rested on Yuichi's chest, hearing the steady beat of his heart. It gave him calmness and a steady feeling of safety. Yuichi stroke softly with the fingertips of his right hand over Wataru's left hand, painted small patterns on it. He would kiss their promising rings from time to time, hushing sweet nothings and promises. His other hand held Wataru tightly at his side, never leaving the fine skin around his waist. When the nurses came inside and saw them snuggled together in one bed, they wanted to separate them. They feared the two could hurt themselves physically without knowing it. However, the lovers had disagreed and rejected the separation - not after such a long time of living apart.

After a long discussion, the nurses had given up because of Doctor Yamashida's influence. He had laughed and had told them to leave them alone. _'They know what they need the most right at the moment'_ he had said. The couple was grateful for his comprehension.

"I love you."

That were simple words but they repeated them over and over again, to make sure the other one hadn't forgotten them and never would do so. They didn't talk further about their accidents and the horrible month of separation. The reality was cruel and would hunt them down soon enough, so for now, they lived in their own world where only the two of them existed. Wataru didn't want to think about their future or about their upcoming problems. It didn't matter for him where they happened as long as they would stay together and trust each other. Sure, he would miss the emotions in Yuichi's eyes - Yuichi had explained everything to him earlier - and it would be different to live from now on but it didn't mean they couldn't handle it. Not after they had gone through so much trouble. They had overcome so many hardships, they would manage to survive the new ones.

It was quiet in the room, only the steps from the nurses and doctors echoed along the corridor. Yuichi shifted his weight a bit, so Wataru's head rested on the pillows and not on his chest anymore. He kissed the bandaged forehead of the nearly sleeping boy, who lay between him and the mattress, and also kissed the eyes, nose and lips. He whispered the words softly into Wataru's ear. "I can't believe that we're together again. I have missed you so much, I had dreamed of you, wished and prayed that I would at least meet you once more but I have gotten the chance to live with you more than just one day or one night. I love you, Wataru!" Yuichi kissed the ring one more time and snuggled his face in his lover's dark hair. Wataru put his hand at Yuichi's left cheek, leaned his weight on his elbow and kissed his lover gently.

The dark-haired teen let the blind man lead the kiss. It didn't take long before Wataru was pushed onto the pillow anew. He gasped from the sudden movement and Yuichi took the chance and let his tongue slip inside his warm cavern. He explored the familiar mouth and waited for a response which didn't take long as their tongues met, danced, twirled and fought for dominance. Wataru's eyes were filled with lust and passion, the black eyes sparkled and glittered in the evening sun, which shone through the window. His face was completely flushed and the younger male felt sorry for his boyfriend because he knew that Yuichi loved to see him like this.

He put his hand at his lover's shoulder blade and pulled him closer to himself. He wanted more, more from the hot, tickling touch and more from the long lost heat. He felt complete and happy even without Yuichi's eyesight. He didn't want to change the moment or the time. As the need of oxygen let them break up the kiss, Yuichi's voice grew hoarse and he whispered in a low voice into Wataru's ear:

"I want to feel you!"

The dark-haired teen breathed heavily with his raspy voice, it wasn't something he had expected to hear but his soul and body yearned for the same. The blonde waited for any sign of an answer and was pleasantly surprised when Wataru agreed with him, started to nip and lick at his button lip and down his chin, along his throat to his collarbone. The young teen began to undress him in a quick motion. Yuichi let Wataru undress him and so did he by his boyfriend but it was more complicated than usually. Yuichi had a hard time with the buttons on Wataru's shirt, he couldn't find them at first and then they slipped out of his hands. He was slower than his boyfriend.

He had only undone two buttons while his lovely boyfriend had finished to strip him out of his shirt. It was depressing but out of nowhere appeared warm hands and guided him to every button, gave him the chance to undress the boy beneath him. Yuichi couldn't stop the gentle smile. The black-haired teen's shirt followed the blonde's shirt shortly. The two wear only their underwear, touch each other's skin in ecstasy.

Wataru nibbled lightly on his lover's neck, his hands caressed Yuichi's spine and shoulder blades with gentle strokes, earned a light suck behind his ear - one of his sensitive areas - and moaned out loud. "So you remember the three promises we had made at our first time?" It sounded like a teasing and hid his joy - the moans, screams and pants would tell him Wataru's feelings and guid him. "Don't undress yourself, don't hold back your voice and don't put your clothes on after we have finished."

The younger teen nibbled stronger on Yuichi's neck as a '_yes' _and giggled. The blonde was surprised by the change. In the past he had always started to give the pleasure to Wataru but now it seemed it was the other way around. His boyfriend began to give pleasure to him first. He would need to change it, he thought with a smirk. Yuichi laid his lips over Wataru's again and deepened the kiss immediately, letting his tongue slip once more in the other person's mouth. Soft moans filled the quiet room as Yuichi's hands started to massage the chest and nipples.

Wataru's face was flushed and his body shivered in delight, the hands stopped for the moment and groans escaped his mouth when their lips broke apart. Yuichi smiled at this reaction, he tried to be as quiet as possible, wanted to hear every sound from his lover, his moans and groans, his gasps and the movements of his body. He couldn't see but his sense of touch, taste, smell and hear were still there and he would focus on them.

"I love you."

The older one pulled the boy in a tight but gentle embrace, licked along Wataru's throat, left behind a wet trail, sucked hard on the boy's collarbone and neck. A red hickey would appear there, showed his possessiveness over his lover. They shared more kisses with entwined fingers. The rings would make a heavenly sound whenever they made an impact with each other and both would smile and laugh. Yuichi's fingertips stroke every bare place of Wataru's body, first his temple, down to his cheek and chin, along his throat and chest and paused over his stomach.

Wataru gazed with half-lidded eyes at his blind lover. His body was on fire, the lightly kisses and touches from the lips, tongue and fingers were mind-blowing and his vision grew blurry. As the boy felt the gentle caresses at his chest, stomach and at his intimate area, he arched his back and his breathing ended in rough pants. He was getting aroused by all these sensations and everything began to get fizzy in his head. Yuichi's fingertips ended their journey by Wataru's thighs – nearly at the centre. Their bodies were more sensitive than ever after one month of separation.

The climax was so close but something was wrong, Wataru felt wrong. It was as if he was drifting away. The sounds around him got dull, his vision was already black and his body was on fire. The heat was uncontrollable and he thought he heard Yuichi calling his name but he was already fainting.

Yuichi noticed the numbness and silence from his lover. Worry rose up, he stopped with his caresses and hovered hurriedly over his lover with fear in his mind.

"Wataru?"

No answer, no touch as a reply.

"Wataru!"

Nothing. He searched for the calling-button and pushed it with all his strength. He smacked gently against Wataru's cheeks but didn't get any reaction out of the teen. "Wataru, c'mon. Don't do that now. We are finally together. Please, this isn't funny in any way! Wataru! Wake up!" The young man shouted and heard a soft moan. "Wataru!"

"Y-Yuichi? What.." The boy pressed his hand against his head. God, how it hurt! His head could explode every minute, something pressed hard against his forehead from the inside. He groaned out, winced and trashed his body against the blonde's, searched for comfort which he received gladly. The situation had changed so drastically, everything was fine a moment ago and now…

Shinja rushed into the room. The sight which greeted her wasn't one she had wished for. "What had happened?" Yuichi recognized the female voice and explained most of the part. She didn't need to know about their making out but he thought she could see it nonetheless. They were half-naked and had only their underwear still on. The woman left the room only to appear a few minutes later again. She gave the boy some painkillers and wished them a good night but warned them from doing anything like this again. The nurse sighed in relief when those two lovebirds calmed and relaxed, leaned their bodies on one another for support. She left them alone with a smile on her face.

"Sweet dreams, Wataru." Yuichi hummed, grabbed the covers and pulled it over his and his lover's body to cover their nakedness. The dark-haired boy crawled closer to the blonde, put his head over Yuichi's left arm, which lay along the pillow and under his head, and noticed the left hand which played with his black hair. He smiled and closed his eyes ready to drift to the dreamland.

"Good night, Kazuki."

* * *

*** I'm not sure if Kawamura's hair color had ever been named, so if I'm wrong please tell me!**

* * *

**Since so many had favorite and alert my story I'll try my best and continue this story!**

**Thank you for reading.**


	9. Rejection

**A/N: I'm really sorry for letting all of you wait so long. My motivation for this story is most likely gone but I had managed to get my brain together and wrote this chapter. I hope nothing is out of line - if so, please feel free to tell me.**

_I don't know when the next chapter will come out. I hope you enjoy, though. ^-^_**  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTRFK**

**WARNING: Be warned of the cheesiness in this chapter.  
**

* * *

_**~~ Rejection ~~**_

_**~~ 24. December, 01:23 pm ~~  
**_

Karin opened the door, allowed Kawamura to walk inside while she put on her shoes. She had phoned him a few hours ago, telling him the current situation about Wataru. Her parents were in the living room, talking and worrying about their missing son. The young girl couldn't feel any pity for them and wouldn't tell them ever where Wataru lived. If they had just listened to her one second, then there wouldn't have been such a mess in the first place.

"I'm leaving now." She shouted and mentioned for Kawamura to go before her parents had the chance to get some strange ideas and would ask her out or even forbid her to sleep over at her friend's place like it was planned. She wasn't overly happy about it but she could calm her heart with the thought of Wataru being safe and hopefully happy now.

Sadly, she had forgotten to calculate the female devil in her plans. Nano got out of Wataru's room and approached them, going down the stairs elegantly. Karin rolled with her eyes. The way the devil move her hips... there wasn't even a word for it. "I would like to come with you. I want to take a closer look around the town, seeing what had changed in my absence. Perhaps we could get something for your parents to cheer them up."

"We're not going to town." It was Karin's purpose to sound harsh and unfriendly, so she was all the more proud at herself for sounding extremely pissed and annoyed. However, her delightful moment was shattered immediately because Nano was ignoring her completely. The witch had her eyes on Kawamura, scanned him from head to toe. She frowned, narrowed her eyes and grinned at Karin with self-confidence. Had she recognized Kawamura? They had been friends in their childhood years, though.

Nano's expression changed rapidly. As soon as Kawamura took noticed of her, he turned around to see the object of hate of his best friend's baby sister. Rage rose in Karin's guts when she recognized this certain look. Her brother had showed the same expression whenever he had seen or talked to his boyfriend. Oh, no! She wouldn't allow this. Karin understood Kawamura's longing after a hot girlfriend, nevertheless, it didn't mean he need to flirt with the next best beauty - an evil one on top of it!

"Let's go. I don't want to miss the bus." She finished tying her shoes, turned around and grabbed Kawamura's sleeve to pull him away. Nobody knew what Nano was planning in her twisted mind. The younger sister pulled the door open as the stupid, hormone-controlled Kawamura pulled at her arm and forced her to stop and close the door anew.

"Karin, wait a second. Maybe Miss..." Kawamura looked from her to Nano and asked in a silent motion for Nano's name.

"You're still the same, Kawamura. It's me, Nano." Karin rolled with her eyes when the woman made a hair flip and came to a stop right in front of them. She was such a diva. It angered her that Wataru's best friend was left speechless and drooling. _Boys are all the same! _Karin thought in her rage and fisted her hands to suppress the desire to push her.

"Nano? You?"

"Yes, it's me. What a surprise to see you again. Do you mind if I join you two to wherever you wanted to go." For the very first time, Karin hoped Kawamura was smart enough and would reject Nano, even if the woman was pretty. She couldn't do other than admit it. Even so, she was still a witch who had planned something and would probably do everything to get it. Her try to flirt with Kawamura, her old childhood friend, was strange and Karin got an ugly feeling. Nano had been too insisting to get Wataru back as that she could have true interest her fiance's friend.

"Actually, Kawamura and I had some plans tonight, _alone_." Karin hissed and pushed Kawamura's hand with the tickets up in the air to show her the proof, though it was a lie. She would bid goodbye to him as soon as they would turn a corner and would go to her friend to stay there over night. She hadn't gotten any messages about Wataru's well being and it was nagging on her mind but the memory of Asaka, who loved Wataru and would take care of him, soothed her. She hoped her brother was already on his way of recovery and would leave the lifeless shell soon.

"Maybe we could get one for me, too. Then we could go as a group like in the old times, you know."

"Sorry, these two tickets had been the last ones." Karin needed all her strength to hold her lips close. Had Kawamura just... rejected Nano? Her impression about him had increased positively. She saw Nano's eyes twitching once. Why was she so persistent on going with them? Did she really think they would go to Wataru? Her parents seemed to have finally noticed them, called for Nano. The woman was distracted by it for a moment and Karin used the chance to hurry outside with Kawamura in tow, getting dragged along by her.

She ran till they reached the end of the street, only then did she let go to catch her breath. Her warm breath formed a cloud in the air, it was cold. The laugh, the sudden happy feeling overwhelmed her. Karin chuckled. It didn't matter to her that Kawamura frowned at her and shook his head in confusion. She was happy to see the witch having failed in her try. Still, one thing did bother her strangely. "Why did you lie about the tickets? You looked like you wanted to invite her really badly."

"It's useless to invite a woman who has already another man in her heart." Now it was Karin's time to frown, not understanding the meaning. Kawamura simply grinned and answered flat out. "My Date is already waiting for me. And..." He paused and shook his head playfully. "...only Wataru could get such a beauty to live with him. I have finally understood that women like Nano or guys like Kazuki stay in a higher league."

_**~~ 24. December, 07:25 pm ~~**_

Asaka sprinted up the stairs with a little bag in his icy hands. The weather was cold and the sky was dark, shadowed the area in complete darkness which made it impossible to see the red snow over and beside the first step of the stairs. The young man took two steps at a time and paused in his fast walk when he reached Wataru's apartment. He waited a moment, struggling with his mind and heart.

He wanted to have his angel's forgiveness, came to apologize for the rushed action this morning. However, he felt no regret for his movements from earlier. Well, maybe a little, a tiny bit. Asaka had wanted to kiss and touch his boy, had wanted to feel him and see the reactions. His jealousy had driven him to rush things and to insecure Wataru about their possible relationship as a couple.

His hand knocked on the door before his brain could register it and it surprised him strongly. Unfortunally, nobody answered or opened the door which was a bad sign. Asaka ignored the upcoming worry and panic as it wouldn't be wise to lose his usually logical and realistically brain. He guessed and hoped that Wataru was only asleep or maybe out for a walk. It was probably the truth, he didn't need to worry about something so small. The young man knocked one more time, now a bit harder than before. Nonetheless, he got the same result like the last time – no answer.

A walk, his boy was just out for a walk to clear his head and mind. He tried to calm his heart and lessen the rising fear. The bad feeling filled his stomach with heavy, large stones - it felt like this. The next emotion he felt was guilt. He shouldn't have left the knife behind, shouldn't have put it demonstratively in his eyesight. It was his biggest regret right now. What if Wataru had cut himself again? But this time, he had cut too deep and was lying on the floor bleeding...

Stop!

Never would he allow himself to think about his angel's death, even if some reactions leaded to this. Wataru would never hurt him by killing himself! His panic caught the upper hand over his head and worry overwhelmed him with full force. Asaka banged his fist against the poor door, shouted and pulled out his cell phone. He would call the teen. It rang and rang and rang, nobody took up the phone. Asaka cut off, continued to hammer against the door and started to yell. "Wataru, it's me.. I know that you're probably still angry at me but... hear me out, please?" Nothing. Nobody seemed to be inside the apartment.

The neighbor's door opened and a man with long, red hair peeked around his door. His frown faded the instant he saw the source of the nuisance and got replaced by a mild smile. "Asaka? What are you doing here?" Shou asked with frowned brows and crossed arm. The light shone warmly out of the room through the open door and gave the two men a little chance to see each other. It was an understatement to say Asaka was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know? My sister hasn't called you, yet?" Shou wondered and scratched the backside of his head. The referred young man shook his head, his heart pounded in his chest so hard it hurt. Never had he felt like this. Everything had been fine this god damned morning. Everything before Wataru had rejected him once again. "Wataru was brought to the hospital. I don't know the details but… HEY!" The neighbor screamed after him, attempted to stop him but it was useless. Asaka was already on his way back to the car, jumped inside and drove with squeaking and twirling wheals along the street - straight to the hospital.

The adrenaline brought him back his clear and un-fogged mind. Wataru had hurt himself again. There couldn't be any other reason for it. His angel had hurt himself again.

* * *

Wataru listened to the conversation between Touko and Yuichi. His boyfriend's cousin had arrived a few minutes ago. The second she had seen both of them, she had started to cry, began to shout in rage and broke together from the despair. Her make-up was a mess and her eyes were swollen from the tears. Touko had given both teens a lovely hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Her care was most likely focused on Yuichi, the now blind, young man. Wataru saw the pity and the sorrow in her usually cheerful orbs, not recognizing any of this cheerfulness now when they needed it the most. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to think about their future. It scared him. It had been already hard for them to stay together with keeping their secret hidden from their parents. Now, it would be even worse with Kazuki having lost his eyesight.

Yuichi's fingertips of his right hand, which painted small circles all over his back and scratched lightly over the skin, pushed him out of his depressions. He had done it again – thinking and worrying about their relationship. His boyfriend held him tightly in his arms so he wouldn't fall out of the bed. Wataru enjoyed the attention and especially the warmth. He could finally relax; feel like a person - like one whole person.

"Oh, right! Wataru..." Touko frowned and a worried glance appeared on her face. Wataru knew something bad was going to be spelled out. He saw it in her eyes as he looked up and viewed in her worried face. His vision was unclear for the first moment he moved his head, nevertheless, he lifted it up and showed Touko his attention. "I finally reached Karin and she told me that one of the nurses had already called your parents and told them about your wellbeing." _No!, _was all he thought while his black eyes widen in fear and panic. No, he didn't want to go back to the cage! He didn't want to return to them!

Wataru's hand fisted into his boyfriend's clothes and he held his breath. The teen had no chance to stutter any inaudible words as Touko must have noted his fright because she embraced him tightly with her fragile arms. "Don't worry. I'm here to help you. I have already thought about something. If you want me to, I could keep them on bay and tell the nurses to stay in here while they visit you."

"But you can't stop them forever. They are his parents and his guardians. Wataru is still underage. They decide about his future and that's what we should worry about." It was a surprise for Wataru to hear such a helpless and hopeless voice from his normally calm and compared lover. He had heard it only once before. It was the time when Kazuki had called out for him to stop him from leaving the student council room. It was at the time before they had gotten together and the rumour about Karin being Kazuki's girlfriend had flooded the school.

"It's true but the doctors have the power to forbid a visit if the patient's condition worsens because of it and I doubt their visit will have no effect on Wataru. And..." She said and stroke a blond lock out of her cousin's face. Her features softened and her brown orbs met Wataru's black ones. "...from what I have heard so far, tells me that they won't stay silent and most likely put some pressure on both of you."

"You're the best, Touko." Yuichi's arms tightened around him, held him even closer to the warm body and soft lips kissed his hair. Wataru smiled; at least a bit luck was on their side. He rested his head on his boyfriend's chest, snuggled his face against it and breathed in the soothing scent. Yuichi's heart hammered under his ear in a fast rhythm. It was calming. The younger teen lifted his eyes to the beautiful face, listened to the heartbeat and relaxed visibly. The conversation between the other two was blocked out, all his attention stayed by his lover's still handsome face. Even with the bruises and empty-looking eyes, the blonde was and would still be gorgeous and stunning.

"…-ou think, Wataru?" The teen was shoved out of his thoughts once again by his boyfriend's voice.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't listening. Mind to repeat it?" His cheeks heated up, like always when he had gotten caught at his show of admiration. It got even more embarrassing when Touko started to chuckle and a big smile shone in her eyes and face. The tension and uncomfortable silence was broken by the spell which even Yuichi's reprimand at him couldn't stop.

"Touko offered us to stay at her apartment till…." The blonde stopped mid-sentence and Wataru saw the discomfort in his pale face. The body beneath him tensed and stiffened.

"Yuichi… You…." Touko was at a loss of words, not able to bear the pitiful sight of her usually proud and stunning cousin. Wataru pulled his boyfriend closer, leaned his body up with his elbows and kissed the tender lips gently - a comforting kiss. Yuichi had helped him many times. The teenager felt like it was now his time to help the blonde.

"Do not force yourself if you fear the operation so much. I love you no matter what has or will happen to you. Whenever I was alone back then, I thought about the problems which we had managed to survive. I had often doubted us, our relationship, at that time. After all the struggles to stay together our parents had forced us apart. But now we are together again and we have people who want to help us to overcome the next problem." Wataru kissed him, again and again. First the right eyelid, then the left. He didn't know where the strength came from. Maybe the realization had finally sunk in entirely or maybe the sight of Yuichi being scared was the reason for it.

Wataru smiled. His heart ached and his eyes burnt from the built of tears in the back, nonetheless, he smiled. "I love you, Yuichi, and you should know my feelings won't change so easily." A hand grabbed his, pulled him closer, slowly and carefully. In the next second, Wataru felt strong arms embracing him, holding him tightly against his boyfriend's body. He lifted his arms, returned the hug. "Let me take care of you for a little, too. I want you to be able to lean on me, too."

"If your parents have eyes and a heart, I'm sure they would have understood your feelings for each other. At least now after seeing your love for Yuichi, Wataru." Wataru was surprised, had completely forgotten about Touko, and turn his head in her direction. It was good to hear such words, it gave him confidence. The sight of a smiling Touko, who tried so hard to wipe away the out-coming tears, surprised him. She admitted: "I have never thought your bond would be this deep and strong."

The door to their room opened and Shinja peeked inside. "I'm sorry but the visiting hours are over." With that, Touko stood up, kissed each of them on the forehead and bid them goodbye with the promise to come tomorrow again.


End file.
